


Close to Home III

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a continuation of the Close to Home series where Brian is in a wheelchair.  If you haven't read the first two parts of this, you might need to so that this makes sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I love the B/J in this series, so I just had to do more.  This story picks up two days after Close to Home II.  


* * *

Chapter 1

  
"Are you ready to go?"

"No!  I'm not fucking ready.  Why don't you go back to your own apartment and leave me the fuck alone?"

"Because I'm going with you."

"And if I don't want you to go with me…?"

"To quote you, 'Too fucking bad!'  Now get ready."

Brian heaved a noisy sigh.  This was going to be his first day back at work in an office with normal human beings, well, as normal as they came at the Ryder Agency.  It would be a major step in Brian's return to the world of the living.  Since Justin had appeared in the loft building, one floor below where they were now, Brian's whole life had started to change.

And now it appeared that he was going to have company on his first full day back to work at the office, whether he wanted it or not.  Justin could be so fucking stubborn sometimes.  He stared at his 'boyfriend' who was pacing back and forth in front of the loft door.  Brian stuffed some papers into his briefcase as he surreptitiously watched Justin.

He couldn't believe that this beautiful and sometimes infuriating young man was really in his life.  Things had changed so dramatically over the last few weeks.  He had a boyfriend, a fucking boyfriend!  Who would have ever imagined?  And he was having sex, great sex!  And he was about to go back to work like a normal, well semi-normal human being.  And he and Justin were going to start looking for a new place to live … together.  Un-fucking-believable!

"Are you ready?" Justin asked again, his impatience clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes!" Brian snapped.

"Then let's get the fuck out of here."

"It makes no sense for you to come with me," Brian tried again.  He wasn't sure what would happen when he actually arrived at Ryder.  He wanted the option to bail if it all seemed too much.  With Justin coming with him that option was effectively eliminated.  However, he refused to show Justin what a fucking coward he really was.

"It makes perfect sense," Justin contradicted, pulling back the loft door, as Brian wheeled over to him.

"How do you figure that?" Brian asked testily.

"I figure that if I go with you, you won't chicken out," Justin stated, refusing to cut Brian any slack.

Brian snorted, even though he winced inwardly.  Justin was on to him even after the very short time that they had been together.  It was rather scary actually.  "I don't need a babysitter."

"Just think of me as your own personal cheerleader," Justin said with an evil grin.  He pushed the button for the elevator and then turned back to watch Brian lock the loft door.

"I don't need a fucking cheerleader, and I don't want you there."

"I'm going," Justin repeated.  He pulled up the gate on the elevator as soon as it arrived.  He stepped inside waiting not so patiently for Brian to follow him.

Brian wheeled his chair into the elevator and spun around recklessly to show Justin that he was truly pissed.  His wheels ran over Justin's toes.

"Ow!  That was fucking deliberate, wasn’t it?" Justin demanded, glaring at his insensitive partner.

"Of course not," Brian replied trying to maintain his best innocent face for Justin's benefit.

"You fucking did that deliberately.  I know it.  Asshole!"  He gave Brian a strong swat across the chest.

"Ow!  That hurt."

"It was meant too."

"You're not supposed to hit cripples," Brian protested.

"Yeah, right!  Now you play the cripple card.  Fuck you, Kinney!  And behave yourself, or I'll give you worse than that," Justin threatened.

Brian looked at the serious, angry countenance glaring down at him.  "Shouldn't you be home in bed?  You know how grouchy you are in the morning."

"Shut the fuck up!  I'd love to be home in bed, and you fucking know it, but I'm being a good boyfriend.  So grin and bear it!"

Brian grinned in spite of his foul mood and the knot of fear in the pit of his stomach.  "Yeah, you are being a good boyfriend," he admitted softly.  "I don't deserve you, and you don't have to be here."

"I want to be here, you big goof."

"I … I shouldn't be so … harsh," Brian said gently.  He really did mean that he was sorry for being such an ass, when Justin was merely trying to help him.

"Brian, today is a good thing," Justin said softly.

"Thank you, Martha Stewart."

"Asshole!"

"Come here," Brian said as the elevator came to a stop on the main floor.  

Justin leaned down towards Brian, only to find arms come around his waist.  His body was pulled onto Brian's lap where a long and steamy kiss resulted.  When Brian finally released him, Justin stood up and looked through the slats of the elevator gate.  No one was there, thank goodness.  He adjusted his suddenly very tight jeans.

"Maybe we should forget about the office and go back up to the loft," he murmured.

"What happened to my cheerleader?" Brian chuckled.

"He got very horny … and very … sidetracked."

Brian laughed out loud.  "Open the gate, James.  I've got business to take care of."

"I hope you'll take care of business when you get home tonight," Justin whispered suggestively.

"Count on it," Brian grinned.  "I'll be flush with victory from my return to the world of advertising.  I'll fuck you senseless."

Justin grinned back.  "I’m going to hold you to that."

They made their way out to Brian's new car.

*****

The ride into Brian's office was very quiet.  Neither of them knew exactly what to say.  The tension in the car was palpable.  Justin knew how much this step meant to Brian.  He knew that the outcome of today would either mean Brian's full re-entry into the world, or it would effectively end all attempts to get Brian back into the mainstream.  There was so much riding on what happened at the Ryder Agency.

Brian could feel Justin's agitation about what was going to happen when they got to the office.  It matched his own, but he hoped he was better at concealing it than Justin was.  It wouldn't do to let everyone at Ryder know that he was scared shitless about being there.  He had always been able to put up a cool, suave and aggressive façade that backed people right off.  They were all a bit afraid of him.  But that was before he ended up sitting in a fucking wheelchair.  Now he wasn't sure how they'd react to him.  He wondered if he should be kinder and gentler with them.  That might evoke more consideration.  But he didn't really want consideration … or pity.  It was really the idea of pity that he so wanted to avoid.  He hated the thought that he would see that emotion written all over their faces when he came off the elevator.  He wasn't sure he could stand it.  He'd just have to bluff his way through, and convince them that he hadn't changed at all.

"Brian?"

Justin's voice interrupted Brian’s thoughts.  "Yes."

"Are we almost there?"

"A few more blocks."

"Do you want me to come up with you?"

"I thought that was the general idea," Brian said with a frown.  "I wanted you to stay home.  Remember?"

"If you don't want me there, I can go home."

"You want to take the car?" 

"I could grab a cab."

Brian frowned.  It might be easier without Justin being there.  He wouldn't have to explain that he now had a boyfriend.  He wouldn't feel like he had someone minding him.  He wouldn’t feel like a little kid going to his first day of school.  If he went in alone, he would seem more independent, able to handle things on his own.  "Would you mind?" Brian asked cautiously.  He didn't want to hurt Justin's feelings.

"No, I can see how it might be awkward for you if I'm there."

"Then why the fuck did you insist on coming with me?"

"I wasn't sure you'd go otherwise," Justin said honestly.

Brian thought about that.  Left to his own devices he wasn't sure he would have got this far either.  "You're right.  I might have decided to forget this whole fucking idea."

“But you’re going in, right?” Justin asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m going in.”

"I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you."

"Thanks for that," Brian said as he turned into the parking garage of the building that housed the Ryder Agency.  "How be you walk me to the elevator and then get off at the ground floor?"  Brian pulled into the handicapped parking space right beside the elevator doors.  "I love these fucking parking spaces."  He grinned at Justin.

"Just one of the perks, Mr. Kinney," Justin chuckled.

"Yeah, there's so many of them," Brian replied sarcastically.

"I love you, Brian Kinney, and you're going to have a great first day back at work."

"If I don't, I may beat you home," Brian said wryly.

"Never happen," Justin replied as he got out of the car.  He prayed that he would be right about that.  He stood beside the car waiting for Brian to get his chair out and gather up all his belongings.  "Ready?" he asked when Brian seemed to have everything and he heard the locks click on the car.

"As I'll ever be," Brian said slowly.

Together they headed for the elevator.  Justin pushed the button and they waited.  

"You sure you're okay?" Justin asked.

"It feels like I'm going to my own execution, but yeah, I guess I'm all right."

"Good man," Justin replied before stepping into the elevator when the door opened.

"Is that the best cheerleading you can come up with?" Brian asked with a grin.  He wheeled himself in beside Justin.

Justin smiled back at him.  It was good to hear Brian joke.  "Rah, rah, rah!  Go, Kinney, go!"

"Much better," Brian snarked.

Justin giggled.  "Have a good day, sweetheart," he whispered as the doors opened at street level.

"Thanks, dear," Brian singsonged before taking Justin's hand and pulling him down for a quick, sweet kiss.  He didn't care who saw them.

"I'll see you at dinner," Justin said stepping out.

"You hope that's when it will be."

"It will," Justin said confidently as the doors closed taking Brian away from him.  He walked slowly to the front doors of the building.  He stopped outside on the street, looking up and willing Brian to have a good day.  Then he grabbed a cab that had stopped out front to let someone else out.  Brian was on his own.

*****

Brian realized he was holding his breath as the elevator neared the eleventh floor where the Ryder Agency was located.  He forced himself to breathe, long deep breaths.  He wanted to look normal and breathe normally when he wheeled out of the elevator.  He knew they would all be staring at the mighty Brian Kinney who had sunk so low.  He could just imagine their faces.  

He had been into Ryder a few times since his accident, but only when a client had been very insistent.  Ryder had arranged for Brian to arrive early and then be swept out quickly after the meeting.  Brian had effectively avoided seeing the majority of the people who worked at Ryder.   Or rather, Brian had avoided people seeing him.  That was the way he had wanted it.  Now he was going to have to face them all.  An involuntary shudder swept through him, when the elevator pinged letting him know he had arrived at his floor.

He adjusted his briefcase which sat across his knees.  The door opened and there was … Cynthia.  He immediately breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar face.  She was smiling and he managed a weak smile in response.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" he demanded when he had regained his composure.  He exited the elevator and was very grateful that Cynthia didn't hug him.  He could tell that she wanted to.

Cynthia blushed and shook her head.  "I guess I'm glad to see you here.  Lord knows why."

Brian grinned.  Cynthia had helped him relax.  He was glad she was the one to meet him at the elevator.  He looked up and past Cynthia.  There were people standing in their office doorways and near the reception desk.  They were all staring at him.

Brian took a deep breath.  This would make or break his day and maybe his future as a working ad exec.  He opened his mouth hoping that he could get his voice to cooperate.  "For any of you that don't know me, I'm Brian Kinney.  I'm the best ad executive this company has ever had.  I was in a car accident a couple of years ago, and as a result, I'm in this chair.  I plan to pick up right where I left off, so live with it."

Abruptly Brian spun his chair and headed for his old office with Cynthia following closely behind.  Anyone who had stuck their head out of their office disappeared before Brian got to them.  He traveled the now empty hall and wheeled himself into his old office.  It looked … different.

"What the fuck is this?" Brian asked looking around.

"Um…"

"Cynthia?" Brian said ominously.

"Brian, it's been over two years since you've used this office.  Ryder couldn't leave it sitting empty.  We needed the space."

"So, who's been using it?"

"Kip Thomas."

"And who the fuck is Kip Thomas?"

"He's a young up and comer that Ryder hired about a year ago.  Ryder left your office as it was for months, Brian, if that's any consolation."

"It's not," Brian said bitterly.  "So, who's this Kip Thomas?"

"He started as a junior exec, but he thinks he's hot shit, to quote you."  

Brian smiled.  "When did he get my office?"

"A few months ago after he was made a full fledged executive."

"That was fast."

"Very.  And he wasn't happy that he had to move out of this office when you said you were coming back."

"Too fucking bad!  It's the best office in the place and it's mine."

Cynthia grinned at him.  "I like to hear you talk like that.  Justin has done wonders for your attitude."

Brian made a face.  "Don't I get any credit for the changes?"

"Of course you do, but none of them would have happened without a certain blond young man.  I'm surprised he didn't come in with you this morning."

"He did."

"He did?  Where is he?  I didn't see him when you got off the elevator."

"He took a cab home," Brian admitted.

"You didn't want him here?" Cynthia asked.  She knew how much Brian depended on Justin for moral support and pep talks and so many other things.

"It wasn't that I didn't want him here.  I want him all the time."  Brian grinned and gave a suggestive waggle to his eyebrows.  Cynthia felt herself blushing.  "He knew I had to do this on my own.  He knew I didn't want to be perceived as needing help."

"A babysitter?"

"Exactly.  I used the same word.  He said I should call him my cheerleader instead," Brian chuckled.

"I bet he makes a great cheerleader," Cynthia laughed.

"The best."

"Brian?" a voice said from behind them.

Brian turned in his chair.  There stood Marty Ryder.  "Marty," Brian said without a smile.

"Great to have you back," Marty replied as he stepped forward and extended his hand.  

Brian shook it.  "I hope it will be.  You're still on trial."

Cynthia smirked since Ryder couldn't see her.  Brian tried not to grin at his own joke.

"Then I hope we pass muster," Marty said seriously.  "We need you around here."

"That's always good to hear."

"Some of your clients were really glad to hear that you were coming back to work."

"I've still been doing their accounts from home, so why would this make any difference."

"It seems they'd rather deal with you face to face."

"They would?  Have you been insulting my clients, Marty?"

"No, of course not," Marty protested.  "Several different people have called on your clients from time to time."

"Kip Thomas," Cynthia mouthed from behind Ryder.

"Anyway, I stopped in to say 'Welcome back'."

"Thanks," Brian said dryly.

"I'll let you get settled in," Marty Ryder proclaimed and then beat a hasty retreat out the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Brian asked Cynthia.

Cynthia smirked.  "Kip demanded that he take over some of your clients when their contracts were up.  He seemed to do all right with them for a while, but lately there has been some … unrest.  Apparently some of them think he comes on too strong, not all of them, but some."

"Fucking asshole!  I'll have to make sure he stays away from my accounts."

Cynthia nodded.  "Can I get you a coffee while you get set up?"

"That sounds great," Brian replied pulling his wheelchair up to the desk and finding that the desk was a little too high for his liking.

"Is Jasper the caretaker still around?" he asked before Cynthia got out the door.  "If he's working today, could you ask him to come up here and see me?"

"Sure, Boss," Cynthia said then disappeared out the door.

Brian removed his briefcase from his lap and set it on the desk.  He took out his laptop and opened it, setting it beside the computer that was on his desk.  He plugged in the port from his computer and booted up the desktop.  With a few keystrokes he had the information that he wanted from the laptop transferring to the office computer.

While that was happening, Brian looked around.  Suddenly a grin crossed his face.  He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Are you home yet?"

"Just got out of the cab," Justin replied with a smile.  Then his brow furrowed.  "You're not coming home, are you?"

"Not yet."

"Did something happen?"

"I just had a meeting with Ryder.  I'm going to have to straighten out some of my accounts."

"They've been screwing up?"

"Apparently."

"It's nice to know you're needed," Justin said, hoping to make Brian feel that he had made the right decision in going back fulltime.

"You don't have to keep cheerleading.  I'm staying for now."

"Good man.  Rah, rah, rah!"

Brian laughed.  "That was just what I needed to keep me going for the rest of the day."

"Happy to oblige."  Justin felt a wave of relief pass over him.  Things seemed to be going okay for Brian.

"I'll call you before I leave here tonight."

"You better."

Brian smiled.  "Go paint something brilliant.  I have work to do."

"Go for it, Kinney."

The line went dead.

Brian smiled as he set the phone back on its base.  He looked around his office.  Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was unhooking his laptop from the office computer when he heard a tap at his door.  He looked up and groaned inwardly.

"Brian?" two voices said in unison.

"If it isn't Bob and Brad.  I thought you'd have been fired years ago."

"Nice to see you too," one of them said.  

Brian never knew which one it was who was speaking, not that it mattered.  They looked alike and sounded alike and were equally as useless as the proverbial tits on a bull.

"What can I do for you?" Brian asked plastering a sardonic smile on his face.

"We … um … we just … wanted to welcome you back," the other one said.

"Is that right?" Brian smirked.  "Hasn't anyone else been reaming you out since I … left?"

"No, well, yes, well, sometimes," the same one replied all flustered.

"Well, thanks very much for the welcome," Brian said rather sarcastically.  "I'm sure I'll be able to pick right up where I left off."

"Yeah, I'm sure.  Well, no, not really, but we really meant the welcome back," the first one stammered.  "It hasn't been so great around here without you."

Brian's ears perked up at that statement.  "In what way?" he asked with a frown.

"Well…" the second one said, not sure how much he should reveal.

"We've lost a few accounts lately," the other one said.

"Looks like I returned just in time."

"That's what I thought," the second one said with a smile.

"We're really sorry about what happened to you," the first one added, "but we're really glad you're here."

"Thanks," Brian replied, and he found that he actually meant it this time.  "But never mention that you're sorry for me again," Brian added with one of his glares.

"Sure, never again," one of them said.  "We better let you get back to work."

"Yeah," the other contributed, "looking forward to working with you again."

"Of course you are," Brian said to their retreating backsides.  

This was an interesting piece of information about the company losing some accounts.  He'd have to get the lowdown from Cynthia.  He wondered why she hadn't mentioned any of this to him already.

Brian booted up the office computer after installing all his files.  He hesitated for a moment and then went to his email.  He typed:

Hey BB, 

I'm having a great day so far.  Apparently even good old, useless Bob and Brad missed me.    Hey, they have your initials.  LOL   I'm glad the similarity ends there.  Sounds like the agency has been losing some of its clients.  I may have my work cut out for me.  I love a challenge!  

Looking forward to our celebration tonight.  

PP

Cynthia came in carrying a pile of file folders.

"Are those all my accounts?" Brian asked.

"The ones that are still active."

"Bob and Brad tell me that the agency has lost some clients recently.  What's going on?"

"I … I didn't think you needed to be worried about the day to day workings of the company, Brian.  You had other things to deal with."

"That was then, this is now.  Tell me what's going on."

"Ryder hired this Kip Thomas about a year ago.  He started as a junior exec, but he had high aspirations.  We all knew that right from the start, and he wasn't above using anyone as his stepping stone or his scapegoat.  Anything was fair game as far as he was concerned.  He just wanted to get ahead, and he made sure he did."

"So what's the problem with that?" Brian asked with a frown.  It sounded a little bit like him when he first started out.

"Nothing, if you have the credentials and expertise to back up what you're doing.  I have to give him credit.  He came up with a few really good, innovative ideas early on.  Did you ever see the Silverman Shoe ads?"

"Yeah, I thought they were pretty clever, and I bet they sold a bunch of those butt ugly shoes as a result of those ads."

"They did," Cynthia told him.  "That was Kip's idea."

"Then he certainly has some know how.  I'm not sure I'd have known what to do with those god awful shoes."

"Sure you would," she said confidently.  "You would have hated working on that account, but you would have come up with something brilliant like you always do."

Brian smiled.  "Yeah, I am a genius, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," Cynthia said with a smile.  "And modest too."

"Thank you very much," Brian replied taking a mock bow from his wheelchair.

"Have I told you how glad I am to have you back here?" Cynthia asked with a chuckle.

"A couple of times," Brian said with a grin.  He had forgotten how much he enjoyed working with Cynthia on a daily basis.  Talking to her on the phone or online just wasn't the same.

"Anyway, Kip had a few coups right off the bat.  The clients loved his avant-garde approach to advertising.  Then I think he got too cocky.  He started telling them what they should do.  If they said they didn't like one of his ideas, he told them they were wrong."

"Just like that?  You're wrong?" Brian asked.  Cynthia nodded.  "That takes balls."

"Or an almighty ego to think you know what's best for everyone, especially the people who are paying you for your work.  That's when some of them left."

"Didn't Marty try to stop them?  Didn't he straighten this Kip out?"

"He tried to, but Kip had taken over the accounts you were no longer working on and he had brought in some of his own.  He was the best we had to offer.  Ryder didn't want to lose him."

"Nice position for Kip to be in," Brian mused.

"It only fed into his ego.  He's been getting more and more insufferable all the time."

"Is that why I didn't meet him when I arrived?" 

"He would like everyone to believe that he's too busy to come see you.  After all he doesn't know you," Cynthia explained.

"And doesn't want to," Brian said with a wry smile.  "I bet he was pissed that Ryder gave me back this office."

"Beyond pissed," Cynthia confirmed.

"Maybe I should pay Kip Thomas a visit.  What office is he in now?"

"Sadowski's old office," Cynthia said naming an ad exec that Brian had worked with occasionally.  

"Where is Sid?  I didn't see his ugly puss when I arrived."

"Ryder let him go a few months ago."

"What the fuck for?  He wasn't the most brilliant advertising man I ever met, but he did a good consistent job."

"I know, but he and Kip had a few altercations, and voila, Sid's gone."

"Fuck!  I hate this Kip Thomas and I've never even set eyes on him."

"You wouldn't be alone in those feelings," Cynthia said shaking her head.

"I take it that the egomaniacal Mr. Thomas is not universally loved around here," Brian smirked.

"You got that right.  After what happened to Sid, everybody's a little afraid of him."

"Is that right?" Brian said thoughtfully.  Maybe it would be his privilege to make Kip Thomas feel some of that fear himself.

*****

Brian was going over some files when another knock was heard at the door.  

"Enter," he said quickly.

Jasper, the maintenance man for the building, stuck his head in the door.  "Miss Cynthia told me you was back," Jasper said in his gruff voice.  "I'm mightily pleased to see that's the truth."  He grinned at Brian.

Brian smiled at the big black man.  Jasper's hair seemed a little greyer than the last time he had seen him, but other than that he looked much the same.  "You haven't changed," Brian observed."

"I'm sorry to say you have," Jasper said shaking his head and looking at Brian's wheelchair.

"Yeah," Brian acknowledged.  "There are some things we can't control."

Jasper nodded in agreement.  "The world ain't always what we want it to be."

"The philosopher engineer," Brian chuckled.

"You always called me an engineer.  I'm just a glorified mop swinger, but without the glory," Jasper said self-deprecatingly.

"You are an engineer.  Anything I've ever asked you for, you've always figured out a way to do it."

"I pride myself on that."

"And well you should."  Brian meant every word.  Being very unhandy himself, he respected Jasper's ability with tools and design.

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Kinney?"

"Nothing, unless you call me Brian.  I haven't changed that much."

"Okay, Brian," Jasper said shaking his head.  Why did bad things happen to the best people?

"This fucking desk is too high for my chair.  Can you do anything about that?" Brian asked.

"Hm," Jasper said looking at the desk and Brian's chair.  His eyes moved back and forth between the two sizing things up.  "How much lower do you want it?"

"Not much.  I don't want it to be too obvious, but see how I have to reach up to use the computer keyboard."  Brian demonstrated what he was talking about.

"I see.  Maybe an inch or two lower," Jasper said scratching his jaw while he thought about the problem.

"This fucking desk has metal legs so I'm not sure what you can do.  You can't just saw them off," Brian stated.

"Why not?'

"Huh?"

"I said why not.  I have a saw that will cut through metal.  All I need is some kind of caps to put on the legs after they are cut off."

"That's it?" Brian asked in surprise.

"I'd say so."

Brian snorted.  "You know you're a fucking genius, don’t you?"

"Keep talking like that, and I'll be getting a big old swelled head, Brian," Jasper chuckled.

"How soon could you perform this delicate operation?" Brian wanted to know.

"I should be able to assemble my staff and instruments later this afternoon.  That's if I can get an operating room," Jasper laughed.

"How about this operating room?" Brian asked indicating his office.

"You don't want a mess in your office, Brian."

"I'd like to see what you're doing.  And we can test out the desk and make sure enough has come off before you put the caps on the legs."

Jasper nodded his approval.  "I have a tarp down in my office.  That'll protect your carpet.  I need to do a hardware store run for a couple of items.  I should be ready to tackle this about three o'clock this afternoon.  How does that sound?"

"Like a plan," Brian agreed.  "See you at three."

"With bells on," Jasper chuckled as he left the office.

Brian smiled to himself.  It was nice dealing with someone who knew his business and how to get things done.  He leaned back a bit in his chair and closed his eyes.  Today had gone well so far.  He was actually enjoying himself.  He wondered if that would continue when he really started to work and to deal with clients.  

Another tap on his door brought his mind back to reality.  It was Mitch from the art department.

"Hey, Brian, I had to come see you.  I'm really glad you're back."

"I never really left," Brian replied.  "I've been sending you work for almost a year."

"I know but it's not the same as having you here.  I always enjoyed your projects.  You had a keen sense of what would work and what wouldn't."

"I'm not sure I can stand any more adulation," Brian said with a snort, but he knew his heart was touched with the outpouring of welcome and compliments that he had received ever since his arrival.  And many of them had come from unexpected sources, like Bob and Brad.

"Do you want me to get you some lunch, Brian?" Cynthia asked sticking her head in his office door.  "Or do you want to go out?"

Brian hesitated.  "I don't want to go somewhere and find out that it's not wheelchair accessible," he said slowly.  He hated admitting things like that, hated the scene when he couldn't enter some building.

"I could call ahead and find out," Cynthia offered.

"Maybe I better just have a sandwich in my office today … if you don't mind getting it for me."  Brian's face showed his concern about the whole lunch process.

"When have I ever had a problem with getting you lunch?" Cynthia asked with a laugh.  "Your usual?"

Brian nodded.  He was glad Cynthia didn't make a big issue about going out.  He disliked having a fuss made about him, especially when it involved accessibility issues.  He refused to put himself in the position of being turned away from some place because they were too stupid to have a ramp or wide enough doorways.  It always felt like a slap in the face to him.  Maybe he should take a stand about such things, lodge a protest or something, but he knew he wasn't ready to make an issue out of those situations … at least not yet.  Maybe someday he would be able to do that, but he wasn't there yet.

"Well, it's good to have you back," Mitch said.  It seemed like Brian had forgotten he was there.

"Oh yeah, I've been going through all my accounts.  I should have some work for you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

"Good, because I expect results."

"If it's easier for me to come up here to your office than for you to come to the art department, I don't mind," Mitch offered.

"I think the way we used to do things worked just fine.  I don't see any need to change that."

"Then that's what we'll do.  I better get back."

"Thanks, Mitch.  We'll … confer tomorrow."

Brian watched Mitch walk out of his office.  He had been pretty hard on Mitch from time to time.  And yet here he was asking for more.  Brian smiled to himself.  He must have done something right before his accident, or else they were all taking pity on him.

While Cynthia was gone, Brian read over the Jacobsen file.  This was a new client that Marty had suggested Brian take on.  The company made bicycles of all sorts, but they were introducing a very high end new bicycle.  Brian leaned back trying to think of a new approach that he could take to sell outrageously expensive bikes.

After a few minutes, he decided to check his emails.  There was a reply from Justin:

Hi PP, 

I'll be waiting with bated breath for our celebration tonight.  I'm really glad that your day has been going so well.  I've been able to complete a canvas today.  It always pleases me so much when I can finally say that one's done.

I hope you realize that going back to the office was the right decision. It's for the best.   You know I'm always right.  LOL  

BB

  
Brian smiled.  He had to admit that Justin had been right about a lot of things.  Here Brian was, back at the office, carrying on a normal life, or just about as normal as it was going to get.  That was something he never thought he would be able to do again.  However, he couldn't let Justin get too swelled a head about everything that had happened.  He hit reply:

Hey BB,

The jury is still out on how right you may or may not be.  Cynthia's out getting us lunch.  I didn't think I was ready to go out for a power lunch just yet.

I hope you'll show me your canvas tonight. I'm visualizing you as my canvas.  I could find some interesting uses for that edible paint that you were telling me about.  I'm waggling my eyebrows at you.  Did you notice?

I may have a new client who sells very expensive bikes.  All I can think about when I try to work on some ideas for his campaign is that ass of yours perched on top of one of those mega thousand dollar bikes, or on top of…  I better go.  It suddenly got warm in here.

Later.

PP

Cynthia returned before long and they had their sandwiches in Brian's office.  They threw around some ideas for the Jacobsen ads, but nothing definitive.  Brian's mental image of Justin on the bike seemed to get in the way.

At three, Jasper appeared, laden with tools to fix Brian's desk.  He made short work of cutting off the legs and lowering the desk that little bit to make it comfortable for Brian.  Brian watched him work, Jasper's big hands sure and capable, using the tools and measuring the amounts. 

“So, you been to see any good movies lately?” Jasper asked as he put the pads on the legs of the desk.

“I saw ‘Shall We Dance’ a  few weeks ago,” Brian told the man.  He was glad he was able to say he’d been to a movie, instead of having to admit that he had hardly ever left the loft before Justin came along. 

“That’s the Richard Gere one, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, I enjoyed it too.”

“Did you see it with someone special?”

“How…how did you know?” Brian asked looking sheepish.

“I don’t see it as the kind of movie you would choose on your own,” Jasper smiled.  “The missus and I wanted to see that one.”

“But you didn’t?”

“Money don’t go as far as it used to,” Jasper admitted.  “We had to cut back quite a bit on our movie going.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Brian said with a frown.

“There, we’re done,” Jasper stated.  He stood and turned the desk upright.  “I’ll help you get everything back in place.”

In a little less than an hour Brian had a desk that suited him very well.  He tested it out, finding the desk to be exactly what he wanted it to be.  Jasper finished packing up his tools and folding the tarp.

"Thanks, Jasper, it was a pleasure to watch a master at work," Brian said extending his hand for Jasper to shake.

Jasper took it and held it just a little longer than necessary then he cleared his throat.  "You always were a silver tongued devil, Brian.  You had a way of getting things done, still do."

"You mean by threatening and brow beating my workers?" Brian asked smugly.

"I've seen you do that too, but only when it was deserved.  When people do their jobs well, you let them know you noticed.  That means a lot to people."

"Yeah, I guess it does," Brian agreed.  He thought about how glad Bob and Brad were to have him back and what Ryder and Mitch had said about him.  It did mean a lot.

"I best be going," Jasper said gathering up his equipment and the tarp he had used to protect Brian's carpet.

"Thanks again, Jasper.  And stop in when you're up this way."

"That I will, Brian, that I will."

Jasper disappeared out the door.  Brian leaned back.  He was about ready to go home.  Even though it was still early, he was tired.  He wasn't used to the routine of the office.  He liked being at home where he could set his own pace and not have to worry about interruptions.  Overall, he hadn't accomplished much today, but he was still there.  He had survived his first day back at the office.  He started gathering up papers and putting them in his briefcase.  It was time for him to go home and celebrate with a certain blond.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Brian had packed his briefcase, said goodbye to Cynthia and was waiting at the elevator for the doors to open.

"You must be Kinney," a voice said from behind him.

Brian turned and looked up into the face of someone he had never seen before, a young man who wasn't bad looking, but also nothing special.  "What gave it away?" Brian snarked.

The man looked at Brian's wheelchair, but didn't voice what he was thinking.  "I'm Kip Thomas," he said extending his hand for Brian to shake.

Brian eyed him up and down making him stand there with his hand extended for longer than was courteous.  Two could play the power game.  As Kip was about to draw back his hand, Brian grabbed it and shook it perfunctorily.  "Nice to meet you, Kip Thomas," Brian said with a grin.  He had already figured out that this was the infamous Kip Thomas, but the hapless young man didn't need to know what Brian had in store for him.  "I hear I inadvertently kicked you out of your office, I mean, my office."  Brian continued to grin.

Kip looked a little green when he heard Brian's comment.  Brian could see the anger brewing inside the man.  He liked pushing buttons.  

"That's okay," Kip said after a momentary pause.  With a smirk he added, "You're older and … incapacitated, so I guess you should get whatever office you need."

Brian felt the blood boil in his veins.  How dare this asshole call him incapacitated?  Brian was about to remind the young upstart that he was a far better adman than Kip would ever be, but he knew that it would fall on deaf ears.  "Yeah, we old guys have to be taken care of.  I hope you'll be able to pass on some of your discarded accounts to me," Brian said sarcastically.

Kip snorted, reminding Brian a lot of himself.  "I've heard what a hotshot you are in the advertising world … and in bed," Kip said with another smirk.  "But looking at you, I'd say those days are long gone."

The elevator doors opened at that moment.  Brian wheeled himself in and did a skillful about face turn so that he was looking out at Kip.  He pushed the button for the parking garage.  "We'll just see about that," Brian said right before the doors closed.  Kip Thomas had a thing or two to learn about having the last word.

Brian rode the elevator to the parking garage.  All he could think about were Kip's words – "old and incapacitated".  Kip Thomas had managed to take his day of triumphant return and make it into a hideous experience in less than a minute.

*****

Brian threw his briefcase onto the passenger seat of his car.  He swung himself from his chair into the driver's seat and rammed the wheelchair into the back.  He leaned over and grabbed the handle of the door, listening to the forceful slam as it closed.  That seemed relatively satisfying.  There was nothing worse than trying to slam a door that wouldn't cooperate.  However, he wished the slamming door made him feel better.

He sat behind the wheel, stewing.  He didn't know what to do.  He wasn't sure it was safe for him to drive when he was in his present state of mind.  But then, maybe it would be best if he ran into a tanker truck or a bridge abutment and put an end to this misery.

After a couple of minutes he realized his hands were numb.  He had been gripping the steering wheel so hard that he couldn't move his fingers.  Gingerly he pried them away and rubbed his hands together to get some feeling back in them.  Fucking Kip Thomas!  He'd show him.  Brian had always said that the best revenge was living well.  In spite of all the physical problems Brian faced, he knew that there was no adman that could top him.  He had to remember that, and not let assholes like Kip get to him.

Brian drew in a deep breath and inserted the key in the ignition.  He needed to get out of there, away from Kip Thomas and the whole office scenario.  He needed … Justin.  Brian turned the key and heard the motor roar to life.  He knew what he was going to do now.  He was going home to the only person who really mattered.

*****

Brian waited as the elevator ascended to the top floor of his building.  He threw the gate up and wheeled out of the elevator.  The door to the loft was closed.  He had been hoping that Justin would be there with the door open, waiting for him with home cooked food and a drink already prepared … naked, of course.

He couldn't help but smile as he unlocked the door and wheeled himself inside, calling, "Justin!"

There was no answer.  Brian knew that he was a little earlier than he had expected to be, but he thought Justin would have been there to greet him after such a big day.  He frowned and went over to the phone.  He hit Justin's number and waited.  The phone rang until it went to voicemail.  Where the fuck was Justin?

Brian hung up the phone without leaving a message.  He knew that if Justin was painting he would have the phone turned off and wouldn't answer.  As much as he wanted to see Justin right away, he had to respect that Justin could be working.  He went to his computer, deciding that sending an e-mail message probably made the most sense.

He brought up his e-mail program on the screen.  He was about to start typing a message when he hesitated.  What could he say?  He didn't want to sound totally needy, but he wanted Justin with him.  He needed his boyfriend to tell him that everything would be all right, to make it okay to go back to the office again, to give him courage to face Kip Thomas.

Hey BB,

I'm home, a little earlier than I expected.  I tried to call you but you weren't picking up.  If you get this, I could really use some company.

Brian read what he had written.  It sounded too … demanding, too desperate, like Justin was supposed to get up there immediately.  Brian erased some of his words and started again.

Hey BB,

I'm home, a little earlier than I expected.  Work was interesting.  When you take a break, come on up and I'll tell you all about it.

PP

Brian read what he had written.  He decided that sounded innocuous enough.  He hit send then headed up the ramp to his bedroom.  He needed a shower and a rest.  It had been one fucking long day at the office.

*****

Brian had been lying on his bed for a long time.  Sleep wouldn't come.  He was playing the scene with Kip Thomas over and over in his head.  He heard the door to the loft being drawn back.  He raised his head and watched Justin walk inside, pulling the door closed behind him.  Justin was carrying some grocery bags that he set on the counter.  He went behind the counter and Brian couldn't see him through the partitions.  

Brian wondered why Justin hadn't called out to him when he came in.  He must know that Brian was there or why would he have come up to the loft?  Maybe something was wrong.  Maybe Justin didn't really want to spend time with Brian.  Maybe Justin was hoping that Brian was asleep and wouldn't wake up.  This had been Brian's greatest fear since he and Justin had first got together.  He had been afraid that Justin would get sick of having to help a cripple in a wheelchair, that the novelty of being with Brian, the paraplegic, would quickly wear off.  Justin must have got his e-mail or why would he have come upstairs?  But he wasn't saying anything.  Maybe Justin knew that Brian was in bed and Justin didn't want to talk to him.  Brian pulled himself into a sitting position, dropping his useless legs over the edge of the bed.

"Justin," he called.

"Fuck!  Shit!  You scared the crap out of me!" Justin yelled.  "I didn't know you were home."

"Then what the fuck are you doing up here?"

"I came up to make you dinner.  I thought a day at the office rated a very special home cooked meal.  What the fuck did you think I was doing?" Justin demanded.

"I … I didn't know.  I thought you knew I was here and you didn't want to talk to me," Brian said uncertainly.

"Why would I do that?" Justin asked as he came up the ramp to the bedroom.

Brian shrugged and didn't say anything else.

"So, how did it go?" Justin asked.

"Um … okay, I guess," Brian replied not wanting to reveal too much.

"That doesn't sound nearly as positive as your e-mail did."

Brian realized that Justin had no idea why he had come home early.  "Something happened," Brian whispered.

"What?  What happened?" Justin asked.  The concern in his voice was very evident.  He came over and sat down beside Brian on the bed.  "Tell me about it," he said rubbing Brian's shoulders.

"I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't have called out to me.  What happened?"

Brian sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  "I had a great day to begin with," he began.

"That's what I thought from the sound of the e-mail you sent."

"People seemed to be glad to see me."

"Of course they were," Justin said with a smile.  "What's not to like?"

"I got my old office back," Brian said brightening up a bit at the memory of that.

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what happened?" Justin asked again.  He was used to Brian being reluctant to talk but this sounded like something serious.  He needed to find out what had gone wrong.

"Cynthia told me that they had kicked a new ad exec out of my office so I could have it back."

When Brian stopped there, Justin prodded.  "And…?"

"His name is Kip Thomas.  He's the new, young, hotshot adman at Ryder."

"Like you used to be?" Justin asked beginning to see where this was going.

"Like I still am.  Even after two years of not being in the office, I still bring in more accounts that anyone else there.  Cynthia told me."

"Of course you do.  I didn't mean anything…"

"I know, but all I heard about was Kip Thomas, all the things he had done … good and bad."

"Did you meet him?"

"Not at first," Brian said shaking his head.  "I didn't really want to meet him, after Cynthia told me he got Sid Sadowski fired."

"Fired?  How come?"

"Sid got on Kip's bad side, and Ryder backed Kip.  He was bringing in more accounts than Sid ever could."

"Then maybe it was for the best that they let Sid go," Justin said trying to ease Brian's concerns.

"You don't understand.  Sid did a competent job.  He wasn't trying to be the best ad exec in the world.  He was just making a decent living for himself and his family.  There was no need to get rid of him."

"You said that you didn't meet Kip right away, but you did meet him eventually?"  This Kip had to be the crux of the problem.  Whatever had happened to deflate Brian's big day, Justin was willing to bet that Kip Thomas was the cause.

"Yeah, everybody had stopped by to wish me well and tell me they were glad to have me back in the office."

"That must have made you feel good," Justin said with a smile.

"Yeah, even if it wasn't true, it was nice to hear."

"So, did this Kip finally stop by to wish you well?" Justin asked.  He chose to ignore Brian's self-deprecating comment.

"Not exactly."

"Tell me, Brian," Justin said gently.  Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get any information out of his boyfriend.

"I decided it had been a long day and that I was ready to go home.  I was waiting at the elevator when Kip came up to me."

"What did he say?"  This was what Justin had been waiting to hear.  This had to be what had brought Brian down.

"He called me old … and incapacitated.  Fucking incapacitated!"

So there it was.  Justin knew those words were the things Brian feared the most.  He didn’t want to ever be viewed as old, and most definitely not as incapacitated.  Justin let out a long breath.  He had worked so hard to make Brian feel whole again, to make Brian want his old life back, and this fucking Kip Thomas had destroyed all that with three fucking words.  Justin felt his anger rising.

"Do you think Kip Thomas would still be at the office?" Justin asked between clenched teeth.

"I don't know.  Why?"

"I'm going over there to kick his fucking ass up one side of the office and down the other," Justin declared adamantly.

Brian's jaw dropped.  He knew Justin was feisty and didn't take shit from anyone, but he had never seen this side of his boyfriend.  "Think you can take him?" Brian asked with a chuckle.  He wasn't sure if Justin was serious.  It seemed wise to treat this as a joke.

"It's not fucking funny!  I'm going to take this asshole down a peg or two."

"I bet you could do it too," Brian said with evident admiration.

"You better believe I can, because I'm fucking serious."

"Kip Thomas is a fucking idiot.  You could take him easily.  Hell, I probably could too … from my wheelchair."

"Then why the fuck are you letting his words get to you?  He's nothing … less than nothing.  You know who you are.  You know what you can do.  Kip Thomas doesn't know shit!"

"Come here," Brian said pulling Justin against him.  "I knew there was a reason I wanted to come home to you.  You always know how to make me feel better."

Justin grinned and kissed Brian's cheek.  "It's about time you realized that.  I'm the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I have to agree with you on that one," Brian said capturing Justin's lips.

When the kiss ended leaving them both breathless, Justin whispered huskily, "I can make you feel even better."

"I know you can."

*****

"Jesus!  Justin!" Brian moaned.  

Justin was riding Brian's cock.  His eyes were closed and he was panting at the exertion and the feelings that were running through his body.

"Almost there," Justin groaned.

"Fuck, yes!"

"A few more," Justin gasped as he continued to rise up and down on Brian's dick.  "Oh yeah!  Right now!"  Justin came so hard that he fell onto Brian completely oblivious to his elbow connecting with Brian's jaw.  Brian just held him there until his lover could breathe.

"You okay?" Brian asked.  Justin could feel Brian's hard dick still up his ass.

"I'm great, but you…"

"It's okay.  This happens sometimes."

"But … that was supposed to be for you."

"I know, and I appreciate the thought."

"Let me get you off," Justin said rolling away.

Brian shrugged and let Justin jerk him off till he came.

"Better?" Justin asked when he had cleaned Brian and himself up.

"Yeah."  Brian rubbed his jaw.  It was sore.  "You throw a mean right elbow."

"Huh?"

"When you came, you smacked me in the jaw with your elbow on your way down to my chest."

"I did?" Justin asked horrified.  "I'm sorry.  Did I hurt you?  Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"I should be more careful.  It's just that sometimes I forget that you're … you know."

"In a wheelchair," Brian supplied. 

"Yeah."

"That's why I … love you.  I think it's amazing that you can forget about the damn chair."

"It's you I love, everything about you."

Brian looked into the deep blue eyes.  He still had trouble believing that Justin was part of his life, part of his soul.  He wished he could truly believe it, but some part of him still held back.  He couldn't give himself to Justin completely, because he wouldn't be able to stand it if Justin didn't love him after that.  And why should Justin love a cripple?

"Where were you today?" Brian asked knowing he didn't want to deal with his doubts right then.  He felt the need to change the subject to something a little less emotional and a little less dangerous for their relationship.

"I went to see my mother."

"Jennifer?  Why?"

"She is my mother.  I'm allowed to have lunch with her."

Brian chuckled, rubbing his sore jaw as the chuckle made it pain.  "I suppose that is allowed.  However, this is the first time since we've … been together that I remember you paying her a visit."

"Hm," Justin replied thoughtfully.  "You could be right.  It seems like someone has been taking up all my time."  He gave Brian a tickle to the ribs to punctuate the comment.

Brian grabbed his hand before Justin could get in a really good tickle.  "Am I taking up too much of your time?" Brian asked.

Justin could see that Brian was very serious.  He wished he had never made the flippant comment.  "You don't take up anymore of my time than I want you to," Justin replied.  He leaned in and kissed Brian's sore jaw.  "Make the booboo all better," he whispered.

"Much better," Brian agreed.  "But, you're sure I'm not monopolizing your time?"

"Very sure."

"So how was lunch with dear old mom?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that," Justin warned with a laugh.

"I'll keep it between the two of us," Brian promised.  There were so many things between them now.  It was wonderful to have someone to share with and joke with and make love with.  If only it could continue that way.

"Anyway," Justin said taking a deep breath.  "I did have a reason for going to see my mother."

"You did?"

"I wanted to talk to her about some houses or apartments for us."  Justin held his breath.  Even though they had discussed the need for different living arrangements for the two of them, they hadn't done anything about it.  Jennifer had lined up some places immediately for them, but then Brian had backed off, wanting to get his first day at Ryder over with and see how that went before they started thinking about new places to live.  And the whole topic had kind of been set aside in the lead up to Brian going back to the office.  Now Justin had decided it was time to take the plunge and had asked his mother at lunch to scout out some properties for them to look at.  He hoped Brian wouldn't be mad that he had done this, and more importantly, he hoped that Brian would consent to going to view them.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Brian said seriously.  Justin's face fell as he looked at the frown on Brian's beautiful face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't want to get a new place together?" Justin asked.  He could feel the tears that wanted to spill out of his eyes, but he fought them for all he was worth.  He would not show weakness to Brian, not over this.  If Brian didn't want him anymore, if he didn't want them to live together, then so be it.  It would hurt like crazy, but Justin knew he could walk away if he had to.

 

"Whoa, Justin, I didn't say that," Brian said hastily.

 

"That's sure what it sounded like."  
  
"Well, it's not what I meant.  We do have some things to talk about in relation to our living conditions."  
  
"We do?" Justin asked wiping at his eyes that were about to overflow.

 

"We can't get just any house or apartment.  I have certain restrictions that come with living somewhere," Brian said gesturing to his wheelchair that stood beside the bed.

 

"I know.  The place will have to be wheelchair accessible," Justin said trying to allay Brian's worries.  "I told my mother that."  
  
"And just how many places do you think she is going to find that meet that criteria."  
  
"I bet there are lots."  
  
"Well, you'd be wrong.  And the ones that are, won't be up for sale.  Other cripples like me will already be living in them."  Brian turned away not wanting to look into Justin's worried eyes.

 

"But this place…"

 

"This place is accessible because I made it that way.  I had to add everything that makes it possible for me to live here."  
  
"Didn't the landlord…?"

 

"Fuck the landlord!  He wouldn't raise a finger to do anything."  
  
"I … I didn't know."  
  
"Most people have no idea what we put up with … what families have to go through," Brian said as he stayed turned away from Justin.  He didn't like to sound bitter, but sometimes the anger and despair just came to the surface.

 

"But you didn't have any family," Justin said gently.  "You had to do it all by yourself."  Justin ran his hand up and down Brian's arm to comfort him and hopefully to get him to turn over and look at him.

 

"Yeah, all by myself."  
  
"That just shows how strong you are," Justin told him.

 

"Or how alone I was … until you came along," Brian admitted as he rolled back to look into the blue eyes.

 

"We can find a place, Brian.  I know we can."  
  
"I like your optimism.  It almost balances my pessimism."  
  
"You are such a…"

 

"Pessimist?" Brian supplied.

 

"Pesky pessimist," Justin teased.  "I'll cure you of that one of these days."  
  
"I don't think you'll live long enough for that."  
  
"Guess I'll just have to stick around and prove you wrong," Justin said leaning against Brian and kissing along his neck and shoulder.

 

"I think I'd like that," Brian said as he latched onto Justin's lips for a long, soft kiss.

 

"I bet my mom will find some places for us," Justin said after a heated session of necking.

 

"How much do you want to bet?"

 

"A million dollars!" Justin said confidently.

 

"You'll be in my debt for the rest of your life."  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing?" Justin asked coyly, loving the look of lust that came into Brian's eyes.

 

"Not so bad."  
  
"See, and if I'm right I get a million from you."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I never agreed to the bet."  
  
"You're not so sure that my mother can't find a place for us, are you?" Justin asked with a wicked twinkle in his eye.

 

"I'm sure she won't be able to find anything suitable," Brian said rather forcefully.

 

Justin frowned.  "Do you really think there are no places out there?"  Brian nodded.  "Shit!  I didn't think it would be that hard."  
  
"It will mean that we have to find a place we like and then renovate," Brian said slowly.

 

"You're willing to do that?" Justin asked with a big grin.

 

"Sure.  Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"But you sounded like you didn't think my mother would find any place that would be suitable."  
  
"She won't find anything that will work … as is.  Are you ready to go through the hell of renovating?"

 

"Hell?  Why would it be hell?"

 

Brian snorted again.  "You are so fucking naïf!  I nearly went out of my fucking mind trying to do this place over and there was only me to answer to.  If we get a place together we have to fucking agree on what we're going to do with it."

 

"We can do that, can't we?'

 

"How the fuck should I know?"

 

"Brian…" Justin said with a worried look on his face.

 

"I … I'm willing to try if you are," Brian conceded.  "It'll either make us or break us."  
  
"It'll make us for sure," Justin said confidently.  

 

"Just remember that, when we're fighting about where we want an office or a studio or the color of the fucking paint in the kitchen."  
  
"We could have wallpaper instead," Justin said with a little boy grin.

 

"Wall-fucking-paper it is, Sunshine!" Brian laughed.

 

"I'm starved.  I'm going to cook dinner."  
  
"I'll help," Brian volunteered sitting up and pulling on some sweats.

 

"See how well we get along.  We're going to be fine."

 

"Yeah, fine," Brian muttered as he watched Justin's perky butt disappear into the bathroom.

 

*****

 

Brian and Justin were just finishing dinner when the phone rang.  Justin walked over to the computer desk and picked up the cordless.  Instead of answering it he carried it over and handed it to Brian.

 

"I could have got it," Brian said.  "I thought you were going to answer it."  
  
"I know you could have got the phone, but you had a hard day at work," Justin said with a smile.

 

"You are so full of shit," Brian joked.  He couldn't believe how much better he felt now that he was home with Justin.

 

"Are you going to answer that thing or let it ring all night?"

 

"I don't really want to talk to anyone … except you."  
  
Justin smiled, one of those beautiful sunshine smiles that grabbed at Brian's seldom used heart.  "Answer the fucking thing."  
  
"Yes, sir," Brian said mock saluting before pushing the talk button.  "Hey, Mikey."

 

"So how was it?'

 

"How was what?"

 

"Work, you idiot.  How did the first day go?"

 

"It went."  
  
"Are you going to fucking tell me what happened?"

 

Brian sighed and winked at Justin.  "I arrived on time, was met with an acceptable welcome, got my old office back and…"  Brian stopped not sure whether he wanted to admit what had happened with Kip.

 

"That sounds good so far.  What happened after the 'and'?"

 

"I had an encounter with a new ad exec.  It wasn't very … pleasant," Brian admitted slowly.

 

"What did the fucker say?  I'll go over there and kick his ass for you.  All you have to do is give me the go ahead."

 

Brian chuckled.  "You'll have to get in line behind Justin."

 

"Just so he gets his face rearranged," Michael said seriously.

 

"I thought it was his ass you were going after, not his face," Brian chuckled.  "Think you could take him?"

 

"For you, I know I could."  
  
"Thanks, Mikey.  I … appreciate the thought."  
  
"I'm serious, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you going back again tomorrow?"

 

"I'm thinking about it."  
  
"Do it, Brian.  You need to get out of that loft."  
  
Pretty soon he might be leaving it altogether, Brian realized.  "I'll take that under advisement."  
  
"You go to work and show that fuckhead what a great ad exec looks like."  
  
"I'll try, Mikey.  Talk to you later."  Brian pushed the off button and set the phone down on the dining room table.

 

"Michael looking out for your interests?" Justin asked.

 

Brian nodded.  "He wanted to go over there and kick Kip Thomas' ass."

 

"It's a good job you won't let us go.  Kip would be mincemeat."

 

Brian laughed at the image of Justin and Michael beating the crap out of Kip.  He was smiling to himself as the phone rang again.  "Fuck!  Who could this be?"  He looked at the call display and let out a breath.  "Hello, Lindsay."  
  
"Brian, how was your first day back at the office?" she asked.

 

"Peachy."  
  
"Really?" Lindsay chuckled.  "Truthfully, was it okay?"

 

"Yeah, it was okay."  
  
"So, tell me all about it."  
  
"I arrived on time, was met with an acceptable welcome, got my old office back and…"  Brian stopped once again.  He thought he'd be smart and repeat verbatim what he had told Michael, but he didn't stop soon enough.  He waited for the reaction.

 

"And…?"  
  


"I had a run in with a new adman," Brian said carefully.  "He called me old."  Brian deliberately left out the other word that Kip had used.  He hated that word and refused to let it come out of his mouth for Lindsay to hear.

 

"That must have pissed you off," Lindsay laughed.

 

"It did."  
  
"Want me to kick his ass for you?" 

 

"Jesus, does everybody want to beat up Kip Thomas?"

 

"Is that his name?  I'll fix him for you."  
  
"Maybe you should send Melanie," Brian suggested with a snort.

 

"I could take him … for you."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you could.  How's my Sonny Boy?"

 

"Growing like a bad weed."

 

"Or a good weed."  
  
"Maybe.  Anyway, you should come see him this weekend."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Good luck at work tomorrow.  Show that Kip Thomas what you're made of."  
  
"I will.  Bye, Lindsay."  Brian hung up once more and set the phone down.

 

"Is Lindsay going to beat up Kip too?" Justin asked with a grin.

 

"Kip better stay away from me or he won't know what hit him."  
  
"It'll be my fist," Justin declared.

 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that violence wasn't the answer?"  
  
"I learned a few things since my mother told me that," Justin said with a sad look on his face.

 

"I sense a story there."  
  
"Maybe another time."

 

The phone rang again.  "You were saved by the bell," Brian told him as he picked up the phone.  "What can I do for you, Theodore?"

 

"Just wondered how your first day back at the office went."

 

"I arrived on time, was met with an acceptable welcome, got my old office back," Brian rhymed off.  He made sure not to add an "and" at the end of the sentence."  
  
"Great, but why do I feel like there should be some more to that statement.  Did you have some kind of problem?"

 

"There was a new asshole at work who called me old."  
  
"Well, the nerve of him, trying to take over your position as resident asshole."  
  
"You always know how to cheer me up, Theodore."  
  
"I try," Ted laughed.  "Seriously though, if this asshole says anything again just tell him that your hulking friend Herr Schmidt will come over and kick his ass around the office."  
  
"Hulking, huh?"

 

"Well, you wouldn't want to tell him that I'm an accountant.  It doesn't hold the same sway as hulking."

 

"You got that right, but thanks for the offer."  
  
"Anytime, Bri, anytime."  

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

"You can count on me," Ted said meaning every word of it.  "I hope tomorrow goes better."  

 

"Yeah, me too.  Bye, Ted."  
  
Brian set the phone down again.  "This is getting ridiculous."

 

"I think it's kind of sweet," Justin said with a smile.  He was loading the dishwasher while Brian fielded all his calls.

 

"I don't do sweet," Brian declared as the phone rang again.

 

"Must be Emmett," Justin laughed.

 

"Fuck!  It is.  Hello, you big fairy."  
  
"Hello to you too, you big bad advertising agency office working man."

 

Brian laughed.  "I've always been a working man."

 

"And I've always been a big ole fairy."

 

"Touché."

 

"So how did it go?"

 

"It went."  
  


"Tell me."

 

"I got a nice welcome and they gave me back my old office.  That pissed off the new guy who had been using it."

 

"I bet.  I'd be pissed too."  
  
Brian chuckled.  Trust Emmett to make him laugh.

 

"So what did this new guy do about you taking his office?"

 

"You mean what did he do about me taking back _my_ office?"

 

"Whatever?  What happened?"

 

"He called me old."

 

"He didn't!"  The shock in Emmett's voice was evident.  It made Brian smile.

 

"Yes he did."  
  
"Well, fuck him!"

 

"I wouldn’t stoop that low."  
  
"You'd fuck anything that moves, Kinney.  Don't hand me that," Emmett said amused.

 

"That was the old days."  
  
"I guess that little blond tidbit has reformed your life."  
  
"That and a car accident."  
  
"Fuck, Brian, I didn't mean to go there," Emmett apologized.

 

"I know."  
  
"Listen, sweetie, if you want me to kick his ass for you, just say the word."  
  
Brian laughed out loud.  The image of a cat fight between Emmett Honeycutt and Kip Thomas was too funny.  "I wouldn't want you to break a nail," Brian snarked.

 

"For you I'd risk it.  And broken nails make good weapons.  I'll rip his ugly little face off."  
  
"Down, tiger!  I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
"So you're going back to face him down, are you?"

 

"Looks like that's what I may do," Brian said with a grin.

 

"Well, my money's on you, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, Emm, I'll remember that."

 

"You do that.  I'll be thinking of ya tomorrow."  
  
Brian cut the connection.  Emmett always knew the right thing to say in some convoluted way.  He was a good friend, and fiercely loyal when he thought a friend needed help.

 

"Emmett going to kick some ass for you too?" Justin asked as he came over and kissed Brian's cheek.

 

"Yep."  
  
"Your friends are weird.  How do they all know when to call … one after the other like that?"

 

"Probably some kind of synchronized pester Brian game that they're playing."  
  
"A pretty nice pester Brian game," Justin said knowingly.

 

"Yeah," Brian admitted.

 

"You think they're organized?" Justin asked with a laugh.

 

"No," Brian snorted.  "They couldn't organize their way out of a paper bag."

 

Justin shook his head.  "Well, we haven't heard from Melanie yet."

 

"She won't call.  Lindsay took care of that for her."

 

Justin shrugged.  "Then do you think it's safe to put the phone back?"

 

"No," Brian said definitively.

 

"Why not?" Justin asked as the phone rang once again.

 

"That's why," Brian said as he picked it up one more time.  "Hello, Ma."  
  
"Hi, kiddo.  How did it go?"

 

Brian sighed and shook his head.  "Really well until the asshole who was using my office called me old and … incapacitated."

 

"He did not!" Debbie's indignant voice came over the line.

 

"He did."  
  
"Well, I'll fucking rip him a new one!"

 

"At least you aren't going to kick his ass like everyone else."  
  
"I'll do that after I'm finished reaming him out," Debbie declared.  "Who else is going to kick his ass?"

 

"Let's see – Justin, Michael, Lindsay, Ted, Emmett and now you."  
  
Debbie laughed.  "You see how much people love you, Brian.  We all want what's best for you."  
  
"I see, and I can kick my own ass when it's required."  
  
"You're going to kick your own ass?" Debbie laughed.

 

"You know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I do, and there's nothing that you can't do if you put your mind to it."  
  
"Nothing … except walk."  
  
"Brian, I…"

 

"It's okay, Deb.  I guess the most important thing I want to do has to be the one that's impossible."  
  
"It doesn't have to be impossible, but for now…"  She let her voice trail away wishing that there was something more positive she could say or do.

 

"Don't, Deb.  I don't want to hear that right now."  
  
"I wasn't going to call but Vic wanted me to.  He was worried about you."

 

Brian could hear Vic protesting in the background, saying that he knew Brian would handle the office just fine and that it was Debbie who was worried.  "Neither of you needs to worry.  I'm fine," Brian told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Debbie asked.  "Are you going back tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, I'm going back," Brian told her.  He could see Justin smile when he said that.

 

"That's good.  Don't let that fucker put you down."  
  
"I'll handle him."  
  
"I know you will," Debbie said confidently.  "You're the strongest person I know.  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk, Deb.  I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye, kiddo."  
  
Brian handed the phone to Justin.  "There, I think we're finished."  
  
"You sure?"

 

Brian nodded.  Justin carried the phone back to the computer desk and set it on the base to recharge after its mega-workout for the last hour.  On his way back Justin stopped at the kitchen and got two beers.

 

"Thought you could use this."  
  
"Thanks.  I can."  
  
"That was quite the marathon."  
  
"I'm surprised that they all had the nerve to call.  I thought I had scared the shit out of them."  
  
"I guess they figured out you're really a big old pussycat."  
  
"Pussy!  Eiw!"

 

Justin laughed.  "Let's go see what's on TV."  
  
"Great!  I need something mindless."  
  
"Then TV will fill the bill."  
  
"Want a ride over there?"

 

"Sure," Justin said with his sunshine smile.  "I thought you'd never ask."  He slid onto Brian's lap and let himself be transported across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm rang at six.  Justin had agreed to stay with Brian all night, knowing how Brian had been affected by what had happened at the office the previous day.  He had a nagging worry that Brian might decide not to go back.  He hoped he was wrong because he knew that would be a huge step backwards for both of them.  So he was there, hoping to convince Brian to go into work, if that became necessary.

 

When he heard the alarm, Justin forced his eye open.  Two eyes would have taken too much effort.  He really hated mornings.  He threw his arm to the side.  The bed was empty.  Brian was already in his wheelchair heading for the bathroom.

 

"Do you need me to go with you?" Justin asked sleepily.

 

"Naw, but I have to do my exercises first," Brian said before he disappeared into the bathroom."

 

"Shit!" Justin grumbled knowing the noise from the clanging weights would keep him awake.

 

"I heard that," came from the bathroom.

 

"Fuck you!"

 

"I thought you got enough of that last night."  
  
"Piss off!"

 

"I am as we speak."  
  
"You're going to drive me insane."  
  
"You mean if I haven't already," Brian chuckled.  Justin could hear him peeing.  "Why don't you go down to your place and get some more sleep," Brian suggested, knowing that a grumpy Justin was not a good thing.  He might need the cheerful version after work again.

 

"Are you sure?" Justin asked sitting up in bed.

 

"I'm sure."  
  
"You don't want me to drive in with you?"

 

"I can do it myself," Brian said testily.

 

"I know you can, but I thought you might like some company."  Justin knew it was more about making sure that Brian got to the Ryder Agency than actually spending time together, especially at this ungodly hour of the morning.

 

"Go home," Brian ordered.  "I'm going to work.  You don't need to babysit me."  The toilet flushed, effectively putting an end to any further discussion.  

 

Justin sighed and pulled on some sweats.  Getting a place together had to be a priority.  He fucking hated getting up like this and scrambling down to his own loft.  He wanted to sleep with Brian, he wanted to make love all night long, he wanted to snuggle up against his lover whenever he felt like it in the night, but he also wanted to be able to roll over and go back to sleep when Brian got up.

 

When Brian came out of the bathroom a minute or two later, the bedroom was empty.  Justin had gone back to his own loft.  "Good," Brian muttered as he wheeled down the ramp to start on his regimen of stretches and weights.  

 

As much as Brian loved coming home to Justin and having him sleep at the loft, he didn't enjoy the grumpy guy that had to get up early in the morning because Brian was clanging around with his exercises.  Brian also resented the way Justin watched him and insisted on going places with him.  Brian knew it was because Justin was concerned about him, but that didn't make it any better.  Whose partner drove with them to work and then took a cab home?  Brian snorted.  Who was Justin kidding?  He was just making sure that Brian got there and didn't chicken out.

 

Brian continued to lift his weights, all the while thinking about what had happened the day before.  It had been a good day until Kip Thomas ruined it.  But then Justin and all his other friends, or rather his "family", had managed to restore his good humor.  Brian had been prepared when he came home to say fuck it to the whole idea of going to the office.  Who needed the aggravation?  He could continue to work from home.

 

But then everyone had called.  He could hear the concern in their voices.  They wanted him to have a good experience at the office.  They wanted him to succeed with this new step in his fucked up life.  Brian smiled at the memory of the phone calls.  They were so predictable, but they did make him feel better.  And he was going to go to the office today.  As much as he was dreading another encounter with Kip Thomas, he wasn't going to let that stop him.

 

Brian was smiling until his thoughts turned once again to his partner, his lover, his friend.  They really did need to do something about their living arrangements before they drove each other crazy.  Brian looked around.  If only there was some way to close off the bedroom so that he wouldn't disturb Justin so early in the morning.  That would solve their problems, at least temporarily.

 

A few more exercises and Brian was finished his complete set.  He wiped his sweaty brow with a towel and headed for the shower.  He wondered if Justin was sleeping.  He hoped so.  He wanted a happy Justin Taylor when he came home later that day.

 

*****

 

Brian wheeled off the elevator.  Cynthia met him almost immediately with a cup of coffee.  He traded his briefcase for the coffee mug.  Carrying Brian's briefcase, Cynthia accompanied him into his office.

 

"It's still mine, I see," Brian said sarcastically looking around the space.  Some part of him had wondered if Kip Thomas would sneak in during the night and take back his office.  But the meager changes Brian had made were still in place.

 

"What does that mean?" Cynthia asked with a frown.

 

Brian realized that she probably didn't know about his encounter with Kip.  "I met the new hotshot adman at the elevator yesterday," Brian informed her.

 

"You did?"

 

"Yeah."  
  
"What did he do?" Cynthia asked concern showing on her face.

 

"He was … nasty."  
  
"That fucking son of a bitch!  I'll rip his balls off."  
  
Brian laughed.  "Christ, Justin and everyone else I know wants to kick his ass, and you're going to rip off his balls.  Can we say 'eunuch'?"  
  
"The family rallied behind you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'm glad you have them back," Cynthia said sincerely.

 

"So am I," Brian admitted.

 

"What happened between you and Kip?"

 

"I really don't want to discuss it.  Suffice it to say that I want to mop the floor with the fucker on whatever campaign we get next."  
  
"You can do that with one hand tied behind your back," Cynthia said confidently.

 

Brian smiled.  She was one great executive assistant.  "It's not my hands that are the problem," Brian replied gesturing to indicate the wheelchair.

 

"That has nothing to do with your brains and advertising acumen.  I stand by my statement."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Morgan," Brian chuckled.

 

"Let's get to work."  
  
*****

 

Brian and Cynthia spent the day working in Brian's office.  Brian found his desk to be the perfect height now.  He decided he should get something nice for Jasper to show him how much he appreciated the adjustments to the desk.  All he needed was some fucking idea of what one got as a token of appreciation for someone like Jasper.

 

At lunch time Cynthia went out to get them a sandwich.  Brian still didn't feel ready for lunch at a restaurant, but he knew that day would have to come soon.  Maybe the next day.  While Cynthia was gone, Brian made a few phone calls to clients, letting them know they could reach him at the Ryder main offices now, and checking on how they were feeling about the state of their advertising.  He got a potential addition to one account because of his call, and a lead that might net him a new account.  He'd have to remember to call his clients every few months.  He'd show Kip Thomas who could bring home the bacon at Ryder.

 

The strange thing was that he never saw Kip Thomas all day.  He half expected the asshole to walk into his office and make some other derogatory remark, but there was no sign of him.  Maybe he was out drumming up business so that he could stay ahead of Brian.  Brian knew he couldn't make the rounds of potential clients the way he used to, but he could use the telephone as he had just discovered.  He was in quite a good mood when Cynthia returned with their lunch.

 

"Any ideas for Jacobsen Bikes?" Cynthia asked when she walked into Brian's office.  That was the account that they had spent most of the morning working on.  They still hadn't come up with a good idea.

 

Brian shook his head, feeling his good mood slip away.  "I don't know how to sell their fucking bikes," he griped.

 

"Maybe we need to get into the heads of the people that would buy these bikes," Cynthia suggested as she laid out their sandwiches and coffee.

 

"And how the fuck do we do that?"

 

"I used to date a guy who belonged to a cycling club.  I think his bike cost several thou."  
  
"And what would he say about Jacobsen's product?"

 

"That's just it," Cynthia said taking a nibble on her sandwich, "I don't think he'd say anything about it because he's never seen it.  And neither have we."  
  
"Fuck!" Brian reacted.  "You're right.  We need to get a bike sent over here so we know what we're actually trying to sell."  
  
Cynthia nodded in agreement.  "You call Jacobsen and get them to send over a bike by tomorrow.  I'll call Gavin and see if he can stop by tomorrow and give us the bikers' viewpoint."  
  
"This isn't just a ploy to see dear old Gavin again, is it?" Brian asked evilly.

 

"You want to swallow that sandwich, Kinney, or should I ram it down your throat?"  
  
"No offense!  I just had to ask."  
  
"I'm calling Gavin because he knows bikes, and if he's still available for dating, that's a side benefit," Cynthia said smugly.  
  
"I love the way your mind works," Brian chuckled.

 

"Backatcha!"

 

They each picked up their phone.

 

*****

 

After lunch Brian and Cynthia decided to leave the Jacobsen Bike account alone until they talked to Gavin and saw the actual bike.  They would concentrate on something else.  Brian had found that trying to force ideas rarely worked.  His best ideas came from unexpected sources.  As a result he sent Cynthia back to her desk to update the account information for the client he had called who wanted to expand his advertising.  Cynthia would come up with costs and proposals of the areas they might use for advertising.  While she was doing that he decided to call the prospective client that he had been tipped off about.

 

Brian was a little put off when the potential client, a Mr. Harrington of Acme Garden Tools, wanted him to come in for an interview.  This was the first time Brian had been confronted by this request.  He decided to be blunt.

 

"Is your company wheelchair accessible?"

 

"Why do you ask that?" the client had wanted to know.

 

"Because I'm in a wheelchair," Brian stated bluntly, even though it still hurt somewhere deep inside to say that.  He waited for the reaction.

 

"Then maybe we should forget about this," the man said tersely.

 

"So you're not wheelchair accessible?"

 

"No, we're not."

 

"I see."  
  
"I think we better give this a pass, Mr. Kinney."  
  
"Would you be willing to come to my office?" Brian asked, hoping not to lose this account before he'd even had a chance to get it.

 

"I hardly think…"

 

"I guarantee you something interesting if you decide to come in here," Brian promised.

 

"You don't even know my company."  
  
"I do my homework," Brian said.  He had looked them up on line at their pathetic website.  That would be the first thing he would suggest changing.

 

"Friday 10 a.m.?"

 

"Done."

 

"This better be good."  
  
"Count on it."  Brian hung up.  Friday at ten should prove interesting.

 

Brian felt the need of Justin after that phone call.  He was tempted to call his lover, but decided that maybe an e-mail was what would be best.

  _Hi BB,_ _Another interesting day in the land of Ad-ville.  I hope you get the joke._ _I may have a new client.  He's coming here on Friday because his company isn't wheelchair accessible.  I fucking hate asking about that._ _We're still working on Jacobsen's Bikes and I'm picturing your naked ass perched on the seat of one of those primo bikes.  I really must replace that image with something that we can use in an actual ad.  LOL_ _Looking forward to a quiet dinner when I get home.  Hope you'll be there._ _PP_  

Brian read over the e-mail.  It sounded a little sappy but it said what he meant.  He hit send.

 

Cynthia stuck her head in his door.  "I got the proposal drawn up that you wanted.  Want to have a look?"

 

Brian nodded and motioned her in.  He took the folder from her but set it on the desk.  "We need to come up with something for a new client."  
  
"You got an appointment with Harrington?"

 

"Well, let's say that he's coming here.  We need to wow him."  
  
"We have a lot of wowing to do in the next few days."  
  
"Yeah."

 

"But we can do it," Cynthia said confidently.

 

"We're sure as fuck going to try.  Did Gavin call back?"

 

"Yes, he can be here tomorrow afternoon around four if that's okay."  
  
"Sounds good to me.  The bike should be here by then."  
  
"Good."

 

"I want you to look at Acme Gardening Tools' website.  It's pathetic.  We need to come up with a humdinger to knock Harrington's socks off when he arrives.  I think major changes to the website is the way to go."  
  
"Then let's get started."

 

Time flew by as Cynthia and Brian worked on the website.  When they looked up it was almost six o'clock but they had made a website prototype that they were both extremely pleased with.  Hopefully Mr. Harrington would feel the same way when he saw it.

 

"You should head on home," Brian told Cynthia.  
  


"So should you.  We both did a very productive day's work."  
  
"True.  Now get out of here.  We can fine tune this over the next couple of days."  
  
"You better be close on my heels when I leave or I'm coming back to get you," Cynthia laughed.  In spite of her frivolous words she really wanted Brian to go home.  His health was still fragile and she didn't want him overdoing it.  They had both worked hard all day, and the day had been long.  Brian needed to get home to his apartment and to his lover.  Twelve hour work days were not in his immediate future.  Those days were probably long gone.  "Remember what I told you," Cynthia said as she went to the door of Brian's office.  "I'm leaving and you should too."  
  
"I just want to check my e-mails and I'm right behind you."

 

Cynthia smiled and walked out.  She hoped there was an e-mail from Justin.  She knew that was what Brian would be looking for.  She wore a silly grin all the way to her office, as she thought about her boss and the young blond.

 

When Cynthia left the office, Brian clicked on his e-mails.  His face lit up with a smile when he saw the one from Justin.

_Hey PP,_ _Did you take lots of Advil to get through a day in the Land of Ad-ville?  LOL  You are so cute sometimes.  Of course, I got the joke, and it was a pretty good one too._ _That's great about a new client.  You've only been back at this for two days.  I'd say that's damn awesome!  You have nothing to worry about where Kip Thomas is concerned.  No one can hold a candle to my Pesky Pessimist._ _I talked to Mom today.  You were right about wheelchair accessible properties.  She hasn't found any.  But she's still looking.  She hopes to line up a few places for us to view this weekend.  Hope that's all right._ _You better stop thinking about my naked ass at work, and get home here so you can have said naked ass all to yourself.  I'm heading up to your loft around six.  Dinner will be ready by seven._ _Be there or be square!_ _BB_  

Brian snorted and laughed out loud at the last line.  It was so corny it was funny once again.  Brian shut down his computer and gathered up the papers he was going to take home with him.  He shoved them in his briefcase and snapped it closed.

 

With a quick look around to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, he headed for the elevator.  His briefcase sat on his lap as he approached the bank of elevators that would take him down to his car.

 

Before he reached the elevators, he sensed someone else's presence.  He turned his head to see a smiling Kip Thomas come down the hall from Sid's old office.  He was swinging his briefcase at his side and looking very dapper in what appeared to be a new suit.

 

"Still here, Kinney?" Kip asked with a smirk.  "I thought you cripples all left early.  I hear stamina isn't so great when you sit in one of those things all day."  
  
Brian glared at Kip refusing to be baited into making some inane comment as a comeback.  As much as he wanted to tell Kip to fuck off, he decided he simply wouldn't talk to the asshole.

 

"What's the matter?" Kip asked with derision.  "Cat got your tongue?"

 

Brian felt his blood start to boil.  "I won't deign to respond to your juvenile attempts to antagonize me."  Brian kept his voice level and cool.  At least he thought he did.

 

"You ought to recognize juvenile since you passed through that phase of life at least … what? … twenty, thirty years ago."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Brian reacted unable to stop himself.

 

"Tsk, tsk, such language in the office place.  I would have thought you'd know better."  Kip pushed the elevator button and turned back to smirk at Brian.  "These elevators are always so slow."  
  
"Yeah, like some of the people who ride them," Brian said pointedly.  He watched Kip's face turn to one of hatred.  So, challenging Kip's wit and intelligence was the way to get to him.  Brian filed that away for future reference.

 

The elevator door opened and Kip stepped in.  "I'm sure you'll want to wait for the next elevator," Kip said as he pushed the button to close the door.

 

"Yeah, you never know what you can catch from the vermin who ride these things."

 

The door closed on Kip's angry face.  Brian smiled as he pushed the button to get the other elevator.  Kip Thomas really did have something to learn about how to make an exit.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Brian pulled into his parking space in the building where the Ryder Agency was housed.  He turned off the car and just sat there.  Day three, he thought to himself.  Was it ever going to get any easier?  He doubted it.  Kip Thomas seemed to be making a habit of meeting him at the elevators every night and making him feel like shit.

 

At least Justin had been there when he got home yesterday.  He had made everything better.  Brian smiled at the memory.  He sincerely hoped that Jennifer Taylor would be able to find them some place to live because Justin had been pissed again this morning when Brian had woken him up.  Their living arrangements simply weren't working.

 

With a sigh Brian opened the car door and pulled his chair out.  He quickly swung himself into it and gathered up his briefcase.  He and Cynthia had a lot to do today.

 

As Brian rode up in the elevator he was mentally planning out his day.  He hoped the fucking Jacobsen bike would get there before noon.  He wanted to have a good look at it before Cynthia's friend arrived.  He wished he could ride it, so that he would know what was so fucking special about it, what made it worth several thousand dollars.  But that would never happen.

 

The elevator stopped at the main floor and the doors opened.  Brian groaned inwardly.  Kip Thomas got on.  

 

"You're coming in early these days, Kinney," he said.  The doors closed and the elevator started its climb.

 

"I always do.  I like an early start," Brian stated.  
  
"Except for the years you didn't come in at all."  
  
"That's none of your fucking business."  
  
"Don't get testy.  I was merely making an observation."  
  
"Well, you can keep your fucking observations to yourself."  
  
Mercifully the elevator doors opened and Kip walked away down the hall to his office.  Brian waited until he had partially disappeared before wheeling himself off the elevator.  

 

Cynthia met him with coffee.  "That must have been a fun ride up," she said nodding in Kip's direction as he disappeared into his office.

 

"Just peachy," Brian replied.  "Did the bike arrive yet?"

 

Cynthia shook her head.  "It's too early for deliveries.  It'll be here later this morning I'm sure."  
  
"It fucking better be."

 

By eleven a.m. Brian had himself worked into a lather.  The bicycle hadn't arrived and he was fully out of ideas about how to sell the damn thing.  Not only was there no bicycle, but worry about whether it was going to arrive prevented them from accomplishing anything very useful for the Acme Gardening Tools presentation.

 

At eleven minutes after eleven the buzzer went off in Brian's office and they were told there was a delivery at reception.

 

"Bring the fucking thing in here," Brian said to Cynthia.

 

She immediately went to retrieve the bike from reception.  Brian waited not sure whether he wanted to examine the bicycle or throw it through the fucking window of his office.

 

"It looks like any other fucking bicycle," Brian griped as Cynthia removed the packing.  "The goddam color isn't even interesting."  
  
"There must be something more to it than we're seeing," Cynthia said staring at it.

 

"If there is, I don't know what it is.  I wish I could ride the damn thing and maybe then I'd get it."  He stared at Cynthia.

 

"You don't want me to…"

 

Brian smirked and gave her a perfunctory nod.

 

"I _am_ not getting on that…"

 

"Please," Brian wheedled.

 

"No!  We're waiting for Gavin."

 

"You're no fun at all."  
  
"I'm not here for fun, as you call it, mister!  Now let's work on the Acme Gardening Tools site.  We need to get that ready for Friday."

 

"And the Jacobsen Bikes we need for Monday."

 

"We've still got time.  It'll come to you."  
  
Brian shook his head.  It was rare that he had blocks like this.  He hated when he did.  He had never found a way to break them.  It was always so random.  No matter how much he struggled with a product to come up with an idea, if it didn't want to come, it wouldn't.  And then suddenly, often in the strangest places, something would hit him and he'd know what the ad would be.  He was hoping like hell that his instincts would come through for him this time too.  If they didn't he wasn't sure what he was going to do.  He couldn't go into Monday's meeting with nothing.  That would be the ultimate disgrace.  And Kip Thomas was sure to have something pretty good.  Fuck!  

 

He couldn’t believe that Ryder was pitting him against Kip Thomas.  It was far from standard practice to have two ad execs working on the same account, but presenting two different approaches.  Brian wondered if Ryder was doing this so he could see which man would produce the best results.  Maybe Ryder would get rid of Kip Thomas if Brian could prove that he was the best man for the job.

 

"Brian, Brian, we need to work on this," Cynthia was saying as Brian came out of his reverie.

 

"Yeah."  Brian tried to refocus on the account at hand.

 

*****

 

After a mediocre day as far as productivity went, Brian found himself looking at the clock waiting for four p.m. and the arrival of Cynthia's Gavin.  Brian felt the pressure to prove himself all over again.  It had happened when he first got the job at Ryder.  It had happened the first time he had been able to go home by himself after the accident.  It had happened for his first presentation from his wheelchair when he had agreed to work for the agency again.  And it was happening now.

 

Brian shook his head.  He was being such a baby.  Somehow it felt like he had to get the Jacobsen account.  If Kip Thomas had better ideas and they were the ones accepted, then Brian would be back to ground zero.  He would have to prove himself all over again.  And he didn't want to have to do that.  He felt like they would probably tell him to get out of this office, and they'd give it back to Kip.  That would be the ultimate humiliation.  That was not going to happen if Brian had anything to say about it.

 

"Brian," Cynthia's voice broke in once again.  "Gavin's here."  
  
"Show him in."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kinney.  I'm Gavin MacLean."  
  
Brian looked up at the handsome young man in the smart business suit.  He reached out to shake Gavin's extended hand.  His gay-dar was pinging like crazy.  No wonder the dating with Cynthia had gone nowhere.

 

"This is the bike, Gavin.  What do you think?" Cynthia asked.

 

Brian ran his eyes over Gavin, as the young man bent down to look at the gear system.  What he could see of Gavin's ass was tempting.  Gavin obviously benefited from the hours he spent riding a bike.

 

"Sweet gear system," Gavin said.  "I don't think I've seen one quite like it."  He stood up and picked up the bike.  "Super light.  That's good.  I hope it's durable."  
  
"How much would you pay for a bike like that?" Brian asked.

 

"By the looks of it, I'd pay whatever they're asking.  Is it available?"

 

"It's just coming onto the market," Brian explained.  "Would you pay several thousand?"

 

"I'd like to ride it before I answer that," Gavin stated.

 

"Go ahead," Brian smirked.  Maybe he'd get to see a fine ass astride the bike, even if it wasn't Justin's extra specially fine ass.

 

"I brought my riding gear.  If I could change somewhere, I'd like to take it for a spin."  
  
"Go ahead," Brian smiled and smirked.

 

"Somewhere a little more private," Gavin laughed.

 

"I'll show you the restrooms," Cynthia said giving Brian a glare.

 

Brian watched them disappear into the hall.  He wheeled himself over to the bike and lifted it up.  Even from his seated position it was very easy to lift.  Light as a feather described the bicycle very well.  He set it back down and used one hand to spin the pedal.  The wheel continued to turn even after Gavin and Cynthia had returned.

 

Brian handed the bike to Gavin noting Gavin's finely tuned body in the form fitting bicycle suit.  Very nice, Brian thought to himself, both the bike … and Gavin.  "I'd like to see you ride the bike if you don't mind," Brian said.

 

"Um…I guess I could ride it down the hall, but I had something a little more vigorous in mind.  I wanted to test it out," Gavin explained.

 

"How be you ride it down the hall to the elevators and then take it outside for a ride around the block?" Brian asked.

 

Gavin smiled.  "That sounds good.  I'll be back in twenty minutes."

 

Brian nodded and Gavin wheeled the bike out of the office.  Cynthia and Brian followed him admiring the fine ass sitting upon the bicycle seat.  Gavin motored down the hallway and came to a stop at the elevators.  Brian and Cynthia watched with smiles on their faces.  Several other people in the office stopped what they were doing and watched Gavin as well.  When Gavin stepped into the elevator, Brian noted that many of those who had watched were still staring at the elevator doors long after they had closed.

 

"Wipe off the drool, people, and get back to work," Brian commanded with a snort.

 

There was immediate bustling about and rustling of papers to cover up some sheepish grins and giggles.

 

"He does have a great ass," Cynthia chuckled as they went back into Brian's office.

 

"Why aren't you still dating him?" Brian asked, trying to make it seem like an innocent question.  He wondered if Cynthia knew that Gavin was gay.  He hoped she did.

 

"I thought Gavin was a little bit of all right when we first got together.  Then he told me that he was bisexual."  
  
"That means he's gay."  
  
"Certainly half of him is.  He's one hell of a kisser."  
  
Brian snorted.  "At least he told you."  
  
"Yeah, we almost slept together, but I wasn't sure how careful he actually had been.  I didn't want to take the chance, and obviously we weren't going anywhere after that.  So, we're friends."  
  
Brian nodded.  He knew Cynthia had a level head on her shoulders, and he had to agree that she had done the right thing where Gavin was concerned.  Gavin had also done the right thing by telling Cynthia about his bisexuality before they slept together.

 

"I think I have an idea for the campaign."  
  
"You do?" Cynthia asked surprised.  She knew how blocked Brian had been.

 

"I'm going to tell you something that stays between the two of us.  I'll have to kill you if you repeat it."

 

She nodded knowing this must be something serious.

 

"I've been fantasizing about Justin's ass on that bicycle ever since we were told about Jacobsen Bikes."  Cynthia stifled a laugh and let Brian continue.  "Well, seeing Gavin's rather fine ass, although not quite on par with Justin's, gave me some ideas."

 

"Ideas that you can talk to me about," Cynthia asked wickedly.

 

Brian felt himself blush, but he cleared his throat and continued.  "I see the bike heading up the lane to a mansion or big house of some kind.  It reeks money.  The voiceover or the caption will say something like : 'Only the best will do.'  The camera shot is from behind, on the fine ass riding the bike.  Jacobsen Bicycles is printed on the ass of the bicycle rider."

 

"Is the ass clad or naked?" Cynthia chuckled.

 

"Hm," Brian said.  "I always did like the way your mind works, but I think we better go for the name printed on the ass of those tight little bicycle shorts."

 

"I agree."  
  
"Do you think Gavin would be interested in doing the ad?"

 

"Gavin?  He's not a model."  
  
"He could be.  He's got the look."  
  
"I can ask him, but I don't know…"

 

"I know.  He would be great for the ass shot.  But if he doesn't want to do it, we'll have to get somebody today.  We don't have much time left."

 

"I'll tell him you like his ass.  That may convince him to do it," Cynthia laughed.  Brian stuck his tongue out at her.  "Very professional," she retorted.

 

"Don't say anything about hiring him until we find out what he really thinks about the bike.  I want his honest appraisal."

 

Cynthia nodded and they waited.

 

When Gavin returned about a half hour later, he was flushed and looking like a little boy with a new toy.  "That thing is awesome.  I felt like I was flying even in the city.  I can only imagine what it would be like on the open road.  I'd say the manufacturer has a winner there."

 

Brian smiled.  That was the kind of thing he liked to hear.  It was always much easier to sell a really good product than a shitty one, but he'd done both.  "Would you buy one even at several thousand dollars?"

 

"How many thousand?" Gavin asked with a frown.

 

"I don't know for sure.  We haven't been given the price list."

 

"If it's not totally exorbitant, I'd pay," Gavin averred.

 

Brian's smile broadened.  "Would you be interested in being a model for this bike?" Brian asked.  He saw Cynthia smile and Gavin's mouth drop open.

 

"Wow!  You want my face in your ad?" Gavin asked.

 

"Not your face," Brian stated.

 

"Then what?"

 

"Your ass, sweetie," Cynthia said.

 

"My…"

 

"Yep."  
  
"What do you say?" Brian asked.  "We haven't got much time.  We need an answer right away."  
  
"Well, I don't know.  Will I get paid?"

 

"Enough to buy one of those," Brian gestured to the bike.  "And a bit more for your time and trouble."  
  
"Deal," Gavin said extending his hand to Brian.

 

Brian took it and shook.  "Deal," he concurred.

 

*****

 

Brian closed his office door, having made sure the bike was safely stowed against the wall and out of sight to anyone who might look into his office.  He was about to lock his door when someone came up behind him.

 

"What do you want this time, Kip?" Brian asked with a sigh.

 

"I've always heard that when you lose one sense the others take over.  I didn't know that when you lost your legs, you got another pair of eyes in the back of your head."

 

"Piss off."

 

"Listen," Kip said in a serious tone.  "I heard about the bike rider in the hall.  Was that the new Jacobsen bike?"

 

"Yeah, so what?"

 

"How come they sent you a bike and not me?"

 

"Because I fucking asked for it."  
  
"Shit!  How long did you have to wait?"

 

"A day."  
  
"I'm running out of days."  
  
"That's too bad," Brian said trying not to gloat since he knew the feeling well.  Maybe Kip was having as much trouble coming up with an ad as he had had.

 

"Look, could I see the bike?"

 

"You expect me to unlock my office and let you look at the bike?"

 

"That's what I was hoping for," Kip admitted.  He hated having to ask Kinney for anything.

 

"I don't think so."  
  
"Afraid I'll be able to do a better ad than you, if you let me see the bike?  What are you afraid of, if you're such hot shit?"

 

Brian knew he was being baited, but he wanted to win this contest fair and square.  He didn't want there to be any excuses.  He wanted everyone, including Kip Thomas, to have to admit that Brian was the best adman.  "Okay, I'll show you the bike.  But you should know that you'll owe me one as a result."  
  
Kip stared at Brian for a minute.  "What do you want in return?"

 

"I don't know right now, but I'm sure that somewhere down the line…"  He let his voice trail off.

 

Kip looked undecided, and then his face broke into a smile.  "Okay, I'll go for that."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I also know that you're very likely to welsh on this deal."

 

"I … I won't."  Kip tried to look sincere.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Brian replied sarcastically as he unlocked the door to his office.

 

"Then why are you letting me in?"

 

"Because I'll know what you are when I beat you with my ad, and later when you refuse to live up to your part of the bargain.  I'll know."  
  
Kip shook his head but he went into the office.  He looked at the bike.  "It looks like every other bike," Kip said with a frown.

 

"Pick it up," Brian ordered.

 

Kip lifted it and saw the light weight of it.  "This is incredible.  Is that the angle you're taking – how light it is?"

 

"You think I'm going to tell you anything about what I'm doing?  You're nuts.  Put the bike down and get out," Brian ordered.

 

Kip did as instructed and Brian locked up again.  He hoped the bike was safe in his office.  The building was pretty secure.  When he turned around, Kip had disappeared without so much as a thank you.

 

"Ungrateful prick," Brian muttered to himself as he headed for the elevator.  

 

With any luck at all Kip was gone out of the building and there wouldn't be another visit by the elevators.  Brian waited and the doors opened.  No sign of Kip.  That was a good thing.  Brian wheeled himself onto the elevator and hit the button for the garage.  Maybe this was his lucky day after all.  Things certainly seemed to be going his way.  He was almost humming with satisfaction by the time he reached his car.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Friday morning found Brian at work earlier than usual.  He was even there ahead of Cynthia.  He wanted to make sure he was prepared to meet Mr. Harrington of Acme Garden Tools when he arrived at ten o'clock.  This would be his first new client since he returned to full time work at Ryder.  He wanted to be sure that he got the account.

 

He was sure the website update that he and Cynthia had worked out would impress Harrington.  But he had also drawn up some ads that could be used in newspapers or magazines.  Mitch had agreed to put a rush on the ads and had brought up the prototype before Brian had left work the day before.  Brian hadn't been totally pleased with them.  When he saw them on the foamcore boards, he realized the color was wrong.  Mitch had agreed to redo them before he left for the night.  Brian wanted to make sure they were exactly right.  They were now standing against the wall across from his desk.  They looked great, even if he did say so himself.

 

Brian leaned back in his chair.  Everything was ready for Harrington, as ready as it was going to get.  Brian knew the work was good.  Any client should be pleased with what he and Cynthia had come up with on such short notice.

 

Brian frowned.  He was still nervous about this meeting with Harrington though.  He had to wonder why, since he knew that his ideas were really good.  Then it hit Brian.  The man ran a company that wasn't wheelchair accessible.  He had attempted to hang up on Brian when he first found out that Brian was in a wheelchair.  Brian had almost had to bribe Harrington or rather dare him to come to Ryder.  He was practically coming to Brian's office under duress.  That's why Brian was worried.  The man didn't know how to deal with someone in a wheelchair.  

 

The uncertainty of the man's reaction was what had Brian worried.  No matter how good the ideas were, there was no guarantee that Harrington would see beyond Brian’s wheelchair.  And if he couldn't, they surely wouldn't get the account.

 

Brian let out a long breath.  Why did he always do this to himself?  He never used to have these self doubts.  But then, he never used to be in a wheelchair either.  His life had changed so drastically over the last couple of years, but the biggest change of all was the last couple of months.

 

Justin!  It always came back to Justin.  His life was so much better, richer, more normal than before he had met BB.  He had never experienced anything like what he and Justin had.  For Justin he'd do or try anything, and as a result of trying things, he was back at work and functioning almost like a normal human being.  And Justin expected him to succeed.  In fact Justin never doubted that he would succeed.  Therefore, Brian told himself, he should stop wallowing in self doubt and make Justin's faith in him come true.

 

Cynthia came in with coffee for both of them.  "You having a good day?" she asked rather uncertainly.

 

"That will depend on Mr. Harrington."  
  
Cynthia frowned.  "If he likes our work, that will be great.  If he doesn't, then he's an idiot.  It's still good work."  
  
Brian snorted.  "I trained you well."  That was just the kind of thing he used to say.  
  
"You trained me well because it's the truth.  Harrington should be blown away by what you've done."

 

"By what _we've_ done," Brian corrected.  He gestured towards the boards.  Cynthia hadn't seen the corrected version.  

 

"Those look amazing.  That color for the background is perfect."  
  
Brian nodded, secretly gratified that she liked them as much as he did.  "Is everything set up for the shoot this afternoon?" Brian asked.

 

"Yeah, Gavin is available after two and I got your favorite photographer," Cynthia said obviously pleased with herself.

 

"How did you swing that?  Patrick's usually booked months in advance."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Do they involve sleeping arrangements?"

 

Cynthia visibly blushed.  "I do not sleep with everyone who comes into this office," she said feigning being indignant.

 

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much."  
  
"Fuck off, Kinney.  My private life is none of your business."

 

"You're right," Brian said deciding he had pushed her far enough.  "I appreciate whatever you did."  
  
"I called in a marker," she said quickly.

 

"Hm, at least the person who owed you came through."

 

"Did someone welsh on you?" she asked with a frown.

 

"No, but I expect them to."  
  
"That sounds ominous."

 

"Nothing to worry about."  Brian hoped his words would be proven true.

 

"I have a few things I need to do before Mr. Harrington arrives," Cynthia said.

 

"Me too," Brian grinned although what he wanted to do had nothing to do with Harrington.

 

When Cynthia had disappeared from his office, Brian turned on his email.

_Hey BB,_ _I missed sleeping with you last night, but I hope you enjoyed your sleep-in this morning.  Last night was … nice before you left._ _I have the chance to land my first new account in about an hour.  If you're awake, cross your fingers for me._ _PP_   

Brian hit send and then got out the Jacobsen Bicycle folder.  He had a couple of new ideas that he wanted to write down.  It was amazing how once the block was broken the ideas just flowed.

 

*****

 

"I'm Alastair Harrington," the nice looking man said as he approached the reception desk.  "I'm here to see Brian Kinney."  He looked around the outer office obviously unimpressed by what he saw.

 

Cynthia had been walking down the hall when she heard the name.  "It's all right, Gwen," she said to the receptionist.  "I'll look after Mr. Harrington."

 

"And you are?" Harrington said looking down his aquiline nose at Cynthia.

 

"I'm Cynthia Morgan," she replied extending her hand.  "Brian Kinney's executive assistant."  
  
Harrington shook her hand half-heartedly.  "I hope you have your presentation ready.  I'm on a tight schedule."  
  
"Of course," Cynthia replied trying not to let her anger at his arrogance flare up.  "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the conference room where we have our presentation all set up."  
  
Harrington followed her down the hall.  She opened the door to the conference room where Brian was adjusting the covers on the boards.  They had decided to unveil them at the appropriate moment rather than have them sitting out for Harrington to see when he arrived.  Brian turned his head when he heard the door open.  Cynthia tried to give him a high sign of warning that Harrington would not be easy to deal with, but he didn't seem to notice.  Brian's gaze was fixed on Harrington.

 

"How do you do, Mr. Harrington," Brian said extending his hand.  "I'm Brian Kinney.  You'll excuse me if I don't get up."

 

Cynthia cringed.  She knew Harrington would not appreciate that comment.  He didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.  She frowned and shook her head at Brian.  That had not been the way to start, in her opinion.

 

Harrington extended his hand to grasp Brian's in a perfunctory shake.  "I see that you really are in a wheelchair.  I wondered if you were just saying that to get me here."  
  
Brian felt anger rise in his throat.  "I would never stoop to saying something that was untrue, certainly not about being a paraplegic," Brian informed him.

 

"I apologize if I misjudged you," Harrington said in what Cynthia thought must be as close to contrite as this man ever got.  She had to admire Brian's ability to set Harrington back on his heels without even trying.  "Can we get on with this?  I don't have much time."  
  
"Of course," Brian replied.  "Cynthia would you start the Powerpoint?"

 

Cynthia turned on the computer and Acme Garden Tools' website came up on the screen.

 

"What is this for?  I've seen our website before."  
  
Cynthia clicked to the next picture.  "This is what it should look like," Brian stated.  Cynthia smiled.  "You'll see that it's much less cluttered, easier to navigate, friendlier."  
  
Harrington was staring at the screen.  "How?"

 

"We designed a new one.  If you follow the index, it will take you to all the tools that you offer.  The internal part of the site needs to be updated with your latest products, but I think you can see how much better and easier this will be for your customers, and we've added a checkout system so customers can order online."  
  
"I … I was looking into that," Harrington said slowly.  He seemed slightly stunned.

 

"A good advertising agency would have already seen that that was done," Brian said smugly.

 

"What else do you have to show me?" Harrington asked with his haughty manner returning.

 

"Cynthia," Brian said.

 

Cynthia moved around the table and uncovered the first ad mock-up.  Before Harrington could say anything, she did the second, then the third and finally the fourth.

 

Nobody said anything.  Harrington was studying the boards as if mesmerized.  Brian and Cynthia were watching him.

 

"What do you think?" Brian asked when he was sure that Harrington had been blown away.

 

"I … I have to say that I'm very impressed with what you have done in such a short time.  Do you have some cost estimates for all of this?"

 

"Of course," Brian replied.  "Cynthia."  
  
Cynthia handed Harrington all the financial data and prospective costs and likely increases in revenue if Acme Tools went with this program.

 

"I'll look these figures over and get back to you," Mr. Harrington said standing up ready to leave.

 

"I really suggest that you look at them now.  This offer is only good for the next hour," Brian said with his own arrogance.

 

"I don't appreciate being pressured."

 

"And I don't appreciate people walking out of here after a presentation, and then I find my ideas in their ads next month."

 

"How dare you!"

 

"I dare," Brian responded.  "Do you want these ads and the website improvements or not?"

 

Harrington looked completely floored by Brian's attitude.  Cynthia was sure he was going to stomp out of the conference room never to be seen again.  Brian merely sat in his chair and waited.  A minute passed as the stand-off continued.

 

Finally.  "Yes," Harrington said grudgingly.  "This is exactly what I've been wanting.  My company's revenues have been falling for the last two quarters.  That's why I was looking for a new ad agency."

 

"If you sign on the dotted line, you can have one as of right now."  
  
Harrington studied Brian, the wheelchair, the arrogant attitude, the efficiency of his work and the woman's.  They were a great team.  He doubted that he would find anything better at any price.  "Done," he said holding out his hand.

 

Brian shook it with a smile on his face.  "Cynthia, the contracts."

 

They were signed in fifteen minutes and Harrington was on his way.

 

As soon as the elevator doors closed on Harrington, Cynthia ran back to the conference room to Brian.  She threw her arms around his neck.  "You were … magnificent with him."  
  
"Magnificent?" Brian snorted, but he was very pleased by the deal they had just closed and Cynthia's reaction to what he had done.

 

Cynthia nodded her head enthusiastically as she released him.  "He came in here all arrogant and prepared to diss everything we showed him, us included.  I could tell as soon as I met him.  But you nipped that right in the bud.  You stopped him from making rude comments and you put him on the defensive.  I was worried at first, but that turned out to be exactly the right way to handle him.  You have great instincts."  
  
"Thanks," Brian replied.  He took Cynthia's words as a real compliment.  Some of his self doubt faded with those words.  "I knew we had to bag him today.  If he went away and thought about it too much, the chair might take over again."

 

"I forgot you were sitting in it," Cynthia chuckled.  "If you can do that to me, you can do that with any client.  You were great!"

 

"Stop!  Or I'll get a swelled head," Brian chuckled.

 

"You already have a swelled head, one that is absolutely brilliant."  
  
"We need to focus.  We have to get ready for the photo shoot this afternoon."

 

"I'll take these contracts to legal, and then we can head over to Patrick's studio."

 

Brian groaned.  "I don't remember if there are steps into his place or not."  
  
"I'll call and find out."  Cynthia gave him a sympathetic look before she went to make her phone call.  
  
"Thanks," Brian replied.  No matter how great he felt, the fucking chair would always rear its ugly head.

 

Brian went back to his office and checked his emails.

 

The first thing he noticed was one from Justin.  He opened it immediately.

_PP,_ _What the fuck do you mean when you say that last night was_ _NICE_ _!  It was fucking awesome like every night we're together is.  I know you're reticent to use hyperbole, but just once in a while you're going to have to, or I'm going to be so fucking pissed off at you that you won't be getting any until further notice._   

Brian laughed out loud.  Most people would threaten to leave or to shoot someone who said dense things like Brian had said in his email.  Only his Justin would threaten not to have sex until further notice.  He wasn't exactly cutting Brian off, just making him wait.  God, he loved this man!

_That said, I've kept my fingers crossed ever since I got this email, and it ain't easy to paint with crossed fingers, so you fucking better get that account.  LOL  I know you will, by the way.  You can do anything._ _I love you._ _BB_   

Brian smiled.  He didn't know whether to email Justin back or rush home to fuck him.  He decided he really couldn't leave yet.  Maybe Patrick's studio would be inaccessible and he could go home instead.  With a sigh he started to type.

_BB_ _I want you so bad right now that I am on the verge of rushing home to fuck you._

Brian debated deleting that, but after what Justin had said at the beginning of his email, he decided it would be better to leave it in.  In fact…

_You made me so horny with your tirade.  I must be a closet masochist to keep you around.  Or maybe it's because I love you so much and we have the most awesome sex._ _PP_

There!  He'd said it all.  Justin couldn't accuse him of holding back after that.

_PS:  I got the account._

Brian hit send before he could change his mind.  As he sat thinking about what he'd just admitted to Justin, Cynthia came into his office.

 

"What did you find out?" he asked.  He wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to the shoot or not.  He knew he definitely wanted to go home.

 

"There's one step into his studio."  
  
"Ah, too bad, I guess I won't be able to go."  
  
"He has a chunk of plywood that he said you could use as a ramp.  There shouldn't be any problem."  
  
"Shit!"

 

"I know it's not the most glamorous way to make an entrance, but at least you can get in."  
  
"That's not the problem.  I was all set to go home."  
  
"Oh?  Is something wrong?"

 

"No."  
  
"You wanted to go fuck Justin after your great triumph today, didn't you?"

 

"Ms. Morgan, language, please!  I'm shocked," Brian said trying to look coy.

 

"Get your ass moving.  We can pick up some lunch on the way over to Patrick's.  You know you have the best eye in the business.  We need your input."  
  
"When did you become the very model of a modern major general?" Brian snarked.

 

"Come on, you old poop.  Let's get going," she laughed.

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

*****

 

When Brian arrived at the loft later that day, Justin was waiting for him with dinner all ready.

 

"You're late," Justin said.  "Where have you been?  I thought you wanted to come home to me at noon."  
  
"I would have liked to."  
  
"So why didn't you?"

 

"I actually went to a photo shoot this afternoon, for Jacobsen Bikes.  It went really well … with a little help from me."  
  
"Sounds like you're really back in full adman mode," Justin said as he kissed Brian's cheek.

 

"You know, I think I am.  Today felt good, even though I'd rather have come home to you."  
  
Justin gave Brian one of those blistering smiles of his.  Brian had to smile in return.  "You are a sweet talker when you want to be, Brian Kinney.  I really appreciated what you said in your email."  
  
"You mean the second one," Brian asked tongue in cheek.  
  
"Yes, I mean the second one, asshole.  Dinner's ready.  Do you want to go change?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll just be a minute."

 

"I'll dish things up," Justin said as Brian rolled up the ramp to the bedroom.

 

"Okay."

 

"Oh, and I talked to my mother today."  
  
"And how is dear Jennifer?"

 

"She's great.  She's lined up a bunch of places for us to see tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Wonderful!"

 

"Don't be sarcastic, Brian."  
  
"I wasn't.  I want to find a place to live where we can spend every night together."

 

Justin smiled again even though Brian couldn't see him from the bedroom.  "You are sweet, Mr. Kinney."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"So you'll come with us?"

 

"Try to keep me away," Brian said as he rolled down the ramp dressed in jeans and a T-shirt."  
  
"You look good enough to eat," Justin said giving him a warm kiss.

 

"I'm dessert," Brian laughed.

"Yum!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you think?"

 

"I think I fucking want to see the inside is what I think, and that's not fucking possible," Brian said between clenched teeth.  He had just about had all he could stand of looking at houses that he was fucking unable to enter.

 

"I'm sorry, Brian," Jennifer said carefully.  "There just aren't many houses that are wheelchair accessible."

 

"I fucking told you both that before we started this!"  Brian slumped down in the backseat of Jennifer's car.  His wheelchair sat next to him in the back of the car, but he had been unable to use it for any of the three houses they had already looked at.  None of them, including this one, would allow him to enter.  They each had steps leading up to the front door, or the side door or the fucking back door.  All effectively excluded Brian from going inside, unless someone carried him in, and he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

 

"Maybe this is enough for today, Mom," Justin said coming back to the car.  He had ventured up to the front door and had looked in through a window.  The spacious bungalow didn't look half bad, but Brian was in no mood for this.

 

"Go inside, Justin," Brian said dejectedly.  "You can tell me what it's like when you come out."  
  
"Are you sure?" Justin asked.  He did want to have a look inside.  This seemed like the most promising house they had seen so far.  But he didn't like the idea of leaving Brian alone in the car.

 

"I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay," Justin said slowly, "let's go in, Mom.  We'll just have a quick look and see if it has any potential."  Justin figured they were there, so he might as well take a look at the place.  That would give Brian a chance to calm down.  
  
Brian watched mother and son go up the walkway and enter the house.  He felt his hand ball into a fist.  He used it to pummel the back of the seat in front of him.  Situations like this were exactly why he had stayed in the loft alone for so long.  The outside world was a fucking impossible place for someone like him.  At least when he was alone in his home, he didn't have to deal with this fucking shit, and the humiliation that went along with it.

 

Brian dropped his head into his hands.  He was so fucking useless.  He brought his fist down hard on the useless top part of his leg, allowing himself to wallow in self pity.  His chin dropped onto his chest.  He sat there feeling sorry for himself.  After a minute or two he felt like someone was watching him.  He raised his head and looked out the window of the car.

 

"Are you all right, mister?" a little freckle faced boy said.  He was standing in the driveway looking up into the car at Brian.

 

"I'm fine.  Go away!" Brian ordered in his best annoyed voice that would usually drive anyone away.  It made people who dared invade his space back off.

 

"You don't have to be so mean, mister.  I just asked how you were," the boy countered.

 

"Beat it, kid!" Brian replied.

 

"Sure, sorry I bothered you, mister."  The boy stood looking at Brian for a couple of minutes.  He seemed to have no intention of going away despite his words to the contrary.  "Are you going to buy this house?"

 

"I doubt it."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping you might.  Do you have any kids?"

 

"I have a son," Brian answered before he even realized he was having a conversation with the boy.  
  
"Wow!  We could play with each other," the kid said hopefully.

 

Brian smiled.  In his world playing with someone had a whole different meaning than what this youngster had in mind.  "I don't think so.  My son is only a couple of months old."  
  
"Oh.  That's no good.  Maybe I could babysit him."  
  
"How old are you?" Brian asked.

 

"Seven," the red-headed boy said proudly.  
  
"You're a little young for babysitting, aren't you?"

 

"I could do it," the boy said confidently.  "I watch my little sister sometimes."

 

"Do you now?" Brian said with a smile.

 

The boy nodded.  "My name's Dougie.  What's yours?"

 

"Brian."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Mister Brian," he said.

 

Brian was about to tell the little pest that it wasn't so great to meet him, but he couldn't say that to the hopeful freckled face looking in at him.  "Do you live around here?" Brian asked instead.

 

"Right there," Dougie said pointing to the house next door.

 

"Great," Brian said sarcastically.  If there had been any hope of them buying this house, which there clearly wasn't, having a pesky kid next door would put the kibosh on that idea in a big hurry.

 

"How come you didn't go inside the house with the others?" the boy asked.

 

"How long have you been watching us?" Brian asked.

 

"Since you got here."  
  
Brian snorted.  The kid was nothing if not forthright.

 

"Is the lady your wife?"

 

Brian almost choked.  "No," he said in a sharp tone.  "The lady's the real estate agent.  I don't have a wife."  
  
"But you said you have a son?" Dougie stated with a frown.  He was clearly trying to figure out the dynamics of this new group of people who had invaded his neighborhood.

 

"My son lives with his mother, not with me," Brian informed the inquisitive lad.

 

"So, who's the other guy?" Dougie asked.

 

Brian sighed.  The kid just wouldn't quit.  "Don't you need to run along home?  I'm sure your mother is looking for you."

 

"Nah, she tells me to go out and play to get me out of her hair."

 

"I can totally understand that," Brian said derisively.  He'd be sending little Dougie out to play at every possible chance.

 

"Want to come out of the car and play with me?" Dougie asked.

 

Brian chuckled.  "I can't.  My … my legs don't work."  
  
"Oh!"  The boy frowned and looked worried. 

 

"So, you better run along home."

 

"But, I like to talk to you."

 

"I just told you that I'm in a wheelchair."

 

"Does that mean you can't talk to me?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I don't see a wheelchair."  Dougie stood on tiptoes to look into the car.  
  
"Do I have to show you?" Brian asked.  There seemed to be no getting rid of this kid.

 

"Yeah."

 

Brian opened the door of the car.  With some difficulty he hauled the wheelchair across his legs and opened it beside his seat.  He hoisted his weight onto his arms, swung around and landed in the seat of the chair.  "There!  Are you happy now?"

 

"That was neat," Dougie said with a smile.  He was missing his two front teeth.

 

"Thanks a bunch," Brian said sarcastically.

 

"Wanna play catch with me?"

 

For the first time, Brian realized that Dougie had a baseball mitt on one hand and his other hand held a beat up old tennis ball.  "You like baseball?"

 

"I love baseball.  I'm going to play little league this year."  
  
"You are, huh?"

 

"Yep!  Here, catch," Dougie yelled as he threw the old tennis ball at Brian.

 

Thanks to quick reactions in his upper body, Brian caught the ball as it headed right for his face.  

 

"Nice catch, Mister Brian," Dougie giggled.

 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Brian demanded.

 

"It's only a tennis ball," Dougie said looking sheepish.

 

"That could have taken my nose off or given me a black eye."  
  
"Hey, who's giving you a black eye?" Justin asked as he came out the front door of the house and heard the end of what Brian was saying.  Brian looked up at him and smiled.  Justin leaned down when he got to the wheelchair and gave Brian a kiss.

 

"Justin, this is Dougie."  
  
"You made a new friend," Justin chuckled.

 

Brian stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.  "I guess you could say that," Brian replied after a long pause.

 

"Are you guys…?" Dougie began, but didn't seem to know how to finish that statement.

 

"Gay?  Homos?  Fags?" Brian listed.  "Yes, we are."  
  
"Cool," Dougie replied.

 

"Cool?" Brian asked.  "Aren't you afraid you'll catch the same thing if you hang around us?"

 

"Nope.  I never met a gay guy before, and now I've met two," Dougie said with a wide smile covering his face and showing off the gap where his front teeth used to be.

 

Justin laughed at the hopeful little face.  "You've found a live one, Brian."  
  
"Apparently I have."  
  
"What are you going to do with him?" Justin whispered.

 

"If the house is a write off, as I suspect it is, I won't have to do anything with him."  
  
"I like the house."  
  
"You do?"

 

"There's a lot more room inside than you might think.  The layout is pretty open, so it will make getting around in the chair pretty easy for you.  The biggest drawback is the bathrooms.  They would need some renovation."

 

"What about the doorways.  Are they wide enough?"

 

"Mom?" Justin asked his mother who had just locked up and was walking towards the car.

 

"I measured, Brian.  They're not overly wide, but they give you a little more than the minimum you require."  
  
"Hm," Brian said as he looked at Dougie.  Having this kid next door was definitely not an incentive to buy the place.

 

"It could really work," Justin said.  "Everything's on one level inside.  We'd need to put in a ramp at the front and side doors.  And redo the bathroom that I mentioned.  Otherwise it seems passable.  We could make other changes as time went on."

 

Brian frowned.  "I wish I could have a look.  I know what to look for better than you do."  
  
"I know," Justin said sympathetically.  "Maybe we could come back another day with some plywood to make a ramp."  
  
Brian nodded, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to see inside this house, or any other house, that day.  He turned his chair prepared to get back into Jennifer's car.

 

"Hey, Mister Brian," Dougie called.  "Can you use this?"  The little boy was dragging a hunk of plywood down his driveway and across the grass that separated his driveway from the one they were in.

 

"Where did you get that?" Brian asked.

 

"It's mine.  My dad got it for me.  I ride my bike down it sometimes."  
  
"I just bet you do," Brian said.

 

"This is long enough to get you in the side door," Justin said evaluating the usefulness of the piece of wood.

 

"You think so?" Brian asked.

 

"Yep," Justin said.  "Come on, Brian.  I think this place is worth another look."  He took the plywood from Dougie and started for the side door.

 

"Come on, Mister Brian.  It's a nice house," Dougie said taking Brian's hand and pulling him towards the side of the house.

 

"I'll owe you part of my fee, Dougie, if they decide to buy this place," Jennifer laughed.  "I'll go unlock the front door and let you in at the side."  She headed for the front door.

 

"Okay, okay," Brian reacted trying to get his hand out of Dougie's.  "Let go of me so I can steer this thing."  
  
Dougie dropped Brian's hand but followed him up the driveway.  "Why do you care if I see this house?" Brian asked.

 

"Cause I like you.  I want you to buy it."  
  
"You do?"  Brian couldn't believe he was effectively being propositioned by a seven year old.  Granted, it wasn't in the way he used to get propositioned, but he still felt like he was being manipulated into something he didn't want to do.

 

"This'll work," Justin called from behind the garage where the side door was located.  "Come see."  
  
Brian wheeled himself along the sidewalk that went along the side of the garage and led to the back of the house.  Justin had laid the plywood over the step and against the threshold of the side door.  Jennifer was just unlocking the door after coming through from the front.  Brian wheeled up the makeshift ramp and entered the house.  Justin followed him.

 

They entered a mud room with a washer and dryer and laundry sink.  There was still room for Brian to wheel himself through.  He couldn't envision himself doing laundry there.  He never did his own laundry, but at least he could get through.  A door with large glass inserts led to a short hall with a family room leading off to one side and a powder room on the other.  Then the hall continued to the front foyer.  That was the route Brian took looking around at the spacious entry hall.  He turned and went back to the kitchen which led back into another arched entry into the family room.  There was room in the kitchen for a table and chairs.  A patio door led out to a large yard.  Unfortunately there was one step down to the patio.  He could see that the part of the house they hadn't been too yet extended out to the back along the side of the patio.  That would give them quite a bit of privacy.

 

"Do you like it?" Justin asked.

 

"Not bad … so far."  
  
Brian went through the kitchen and into the dining room.  It had a large table and chairs but he could still get through in his wheelchair.  The dining room was divided from the living room by a couch.  They could easily remedy that by arranging the furniture differently.  The living room was large and roomy.  A bow window looked out to the street.  A hall led off the area where the dining and living rooms came together.  Brian followed it.  

 

Two bedrooms of decent size faced the street.  On the other side of the hall was a small bedroom and the master which extended out along the patio.  The master bedroom was large and could easily accommodate whatever they wanted to put in there.  Patio doors opened to the patio, but of course there was a step down.  

 

Brian checked the bathroom.  He could get in.  It was quite large but unsuitable for his needs.  It would have to be totally redone.

 

"There's another bathroom between the two front bedrooms," Justin said gently, "and a powder room near the mud room."

 

Brian nodded.  He turned his wheelchair to face Justin.  "It has possibilities," he said slowly.

 

"That's what I thought," Justin replied with a smile.  "More than anything else I've seen today."  
  
"You going to take it?" a voice asked from the doorway.

 

"We've barely looked at it," Brian told Dougie who had obviously followed them.  "Does your mother know you go into houses with strangers?"

 

Dougie shrugged.  "She doesn't care."  
  
Brian snorted.  "We'll have to discuss this," Brian replied to Justin, "when we have more privacy.”  He looked meaningfully at Dougie.  "Let's go."

 

Without further discussion Brian took himself back through the house, down the makeshift ramp and back to the car.  He quickly put himself in the backseat and pulled in his chair.

 

"I hope you take the house, Mister Brian," Dougie said.  "I like you."  
  
Brian snorted but he couldn't help but smile.  Justin came around from behind the garage carrying Dougie's plywood.  

 

"Where would you like me to put this, Dougie," Justin asked.

 

"I'll take it."  
  
"It's kind of heavy."

 

"I can drag it," Dougie said taking hold of the piece of wood.  "I hope you buy the house," he told Justin.

 

"We'll see."

 

"Ready to go?" Jennifer asked as she came back to the car from having secured the house.

 

"Yeah," Brian said.  And then they were driving away, leaving Dougie waving at them from the driveway.  The piece of plywood leaned against his small body.

 

*****

 

Later that evening Brian and Justin were in bed at the loft.  They had just made love as Justin chose to call it.  He wouldn't let Brian relegate it to fucking, because it had been much more.  Justin was snuggled up against Brian, his head on Brian's chest.  Brian's fingers were combing slowly through Justin's hair.  Justin felt like purring.  He was so content.

 

"I love it when we're all quiet and together like this," Justin whispered.

 

"Mm."  
  
"What does 'mm' mean?"

 

"It means I'm thinking."  
  
"I could tell.  The wheels were grinding," Justin giggled.

 

"Asshole!"

 

Justin giggled again.  "You're thinking about the house, aren't you?"

 

"Maybe."  
  
"I knew it.  You like it."  
  
"Did you?" Brian asked, pulling Justin's chin up so he can look in his eyes.

 

"Yeah.  It was kinda big, but it would serve our purposes really well."

 

"How so?"

 

"Well," Justin said rolling onto his back and stretching out beside Brian.  He put his hand in Brian's interweaving their fingers.  "Bathroom problems aside, I could totally see us in the master bedroom."

 

"You could, could you? Interesting that you choose to mention the bedroom before any other room."

 

"It is the most important room in the house," Justin averred with a laugh. "And, if you took the farthest bedroom for your weights, I wouldn't hear you when you do your exercises."  Justin looked over at Brian and grinned.

 

"So, the house we choose is dependent on you being able to sleep in in the morning."  
  
"Yep," Justin said decisively.  Brian laughed.  "And the small bedroom could be converted into a studio for me.  We'd need to take the carpet out, but it has great afternoon light."

 

"That's about what time you'll be getting up."  
  
"Now who's an asshole?" Justin demanded.

 

"I thought you'd be relegated to the basement to paint," Brian said with his tongue in his cheek.

 

"Did you now?  Well, you thought wrong."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"What do you think … really?"

 

Brian sighed.  "I think it's the best we've seen, but maybe we should keep looking."  
  
"Oh," Justin said obviously disappointed.

 

"We don't want to rush into anything."

 

"By the time we get any renovations done, it will be the new year," Justin sighed.

 

"You really want that house, don't you?"

 

"Yes, I really do."  
  
Brian sucked in his lips thinking about Justin's declaration.  He really did like the house too.  It would need some work, but it had great potential for what they needed.

 

"There's just one major drawback," Brian said.

 

"What's that?"

 

"Dougie."  
  
"Dougie?"

 

Brian nodded.  "You realize he'll be over at our place all the time."  
  
"Surely he has to go to school."  
  
"At the same time that I go to work," Brian reminded Justin.

 

"Oh.  But he really likes you.  Don't you want a new friend?" Justin giggled.

 

"Come here, you little twat," Brian laughed.  He grabbed Justin and held him close to his heart.

 

"So, I'll call my mother in the morning?"

 

All Brian did was nod before he plundered Justin's mouth once again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for bringing Gus over," Justin said, as he met Mel and Lindsay at the door of the loft.

 

"No problem," Lindsay replied.

 

"We're going to go to brunch," Mel informed him.  "It will be nice to have some time together just the two of us.  We haven't had much of that since Gus was born."  
  
"That's a great idea," Justin agreed.  "We're happy to look after Gus."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Brian said as he came down the ramp from the bathroom.  "Where's my son?"

 

"You mean _our_ son," Melanie corrected.

 

Brian ignored her and took Gus from Lindsay's arms.  "Hey, Sonny Boy," Brian said looking into his son's face.  Gus gurgled and kicked his feet.

 

"He's happy to see you," Justin said with a smile.

 

"Everything you should need is in his bag," Lindsay said.  "There's a couple of bottles that you can warm up if he wants them, and some juice and a bottle of water."

 

"How long are you planning to leave him here?" Brian asked tongue in cheek.

 

"We'll be back before dinner time," Melanie stated.

 

"You could stay out for dinner too," Justin suggested.  "Right, Brian?"

 

Brian shrugged.  He was too busy tickling Gus' tummy.  

 

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Lindsay asked with a frown.

 

"We can handle it," Justin said confidently.

 

"We'll think about having dinner out," Melanie said as they made their way to the door.  Justin had all of Gus' bags.  

 

"Do that," Justin replied.  He wanted Brian to have as much time with his son as possible.

 

"Bye, Brian," Lindsay called.  He didn't answer.

 

"Bye," Justin said closing the loft door behind them.  "So how's Gus?' he asked setting Gus' bags down by the counter and moving over to where Brian held Gus.

 

"Just dandy, aren't ya, Sonny Boy?" Brian said.

 

Justin smiled.  "Do you think he's hungry or wet or needs anything?"

 

"I think he'll tell us when he does," Brian replied.  "For the moment, he seems fine."  
  
"He looks so cute there in your arms," Justin observed.

 

"I don't do cute."  
  
"Sure you do.  You're as cute as a bug in a rug right now, holding your son and playing goo-goo with him."  
  
"A bug in a rug?  That's supposed to be fucking cute?" Brian demanded.

 

"You know what I mean," Justin said punching Brian in the bicep.

 

"Ow, you're going to make me drop him."  
  
"You're a bigger baby than your son," Justin laughed.

 

"Much bigger," Brian agreed waggling his eyebrows at Justin.  "I'll prove it to you later."

 

Justin felt himself blush.  He could hardly wait.  "What should we do with him?" 

 

"I … I'd kinda like to … to just hold him for a while," Brian haltingly explained.

 

Justin beamed his approval of that statement.  "You go right ahead.  I'm going to sketch for a bit."

 

"Okay," Brian said absently, his eyes firmly on Gus' little face.

 

"Here's Gus' pacifier," Justin said, fishing it out of Gus' bag.

 

"Thanks," Brian said taking it and putting it in the pocket of his shirt, "but my Sonny Boy doesn't need it."

 

Justin shook his head.  This was exactly what he had been hoping for when the girls agreed to bring Gus to the loft.  Brian needed some quality time with his son.  And today he would get it.  Justin flipped open his sketchbook and started drawing the happy father and son before him.

 

*****

 

Justin was almost finished his sketch.  He felt he had really captured the look of awe and adoration on Brian's face as he held his son.  Gus had dozed off content in Brian's arms, and Brian had been equally content just to hold the precious little bundle.

 

Suddenly Gus started crying.  Justin set down his sketchbook and looked over at Brian who was trying to get Gus to take the pacifier.

 

"He doesn't seem to want it," Brian said with a frown.

 

"Is he wet?"

 

"Doesn't feel like it."  Brian lifted the baby closer to stick his finger inside the diaper.  "Fuck!  He stinks."  
  
"Then I guess you know why he's crying," Justin laughed.

 

"Here!  You change him," Brian said thrusting Gus in Justin's direction.

 

Justin shook his head.  "He's your son.  Don't you want to experience everything where he is concerned?"

 

"I don't do shit."  
  
"A good dad does."  
  
"That's a fucking low blow."  
  
"If the diaper fits, wear it," Justin laughed.

 

Brian grimaced.  "You are exceedingly mean."  
  
"Yup, JET., that's my initials, Justin Exceedingly Mean Taylor." 

 

"That would be JEMT, you twat."  
  
Justin merely shrugged and grinned.

 

"Bring me the damn diaper bag," Brian said with a grimace.  He held Gus in the air so that none of the stinky stuff in his diaper could possibly get onto his clothes.

 

"Since you asked so nicely," Justin said bringing the bag to Brian's wheelchair and dropping it at his feet.

 

As he turned away, Brian said, "Justin."  It was almost pleading.

 

Justin turned back.  "What's wrong?" he said with a frown.

 

"How am I going to do this?  I can't hold him in my lap.  He might roll off."  
  
Justin read the total frustration and confusion on Brian's face.  His heart went out to him, and he regretted having been so flip about Brian changing the baby.  "Um … how be I lay his diaper pad out on the dining room table and you can change him there."

 

Brian nodded and wheeled himself and Gus over to the table where he waited for Justin to get the pad out of Gus' bags.  Justin realized that Brian had quite a bit of trouble holding onto Gus with one hand and maneuvering his chair with the other.  He should have realized that Brian needed his hands to make his chair move, but he also needed at least one hand to hold onto Gus.  Justin had forgotten once again that Brian was even in a wheelchair.  He hoped he wasn't demanding too much of Brian.  He tended to ignore any limitations that Brian might have.  Sometimes that wasn't a good thing.  They'd have to work something out so Brian could carry Gus in his wheelchair or Brian would be so frustrated or so worried that he would stop looking after Gus.

 

Justin decided to be helpful since Brian wasn't exactly having an easy time changing Gus.  He reached in Gus' bag and drew out the wipes and a fresh diaper for Brian.  Brian opened the dirty diaper and they both recoiled at the smell.

 

"What the fuck are they feeding him?" Brian asked trying not to breathe.

 

"Something gross by the smell of it," Justin suggested.

 

"Christ, how can such a tiny bottom produce so much foul smelling shit?"

 

"I don't know, but here take the wipe and give me the dirty diaper."

 

"What are you going to do with it?" Brian demanded as he folded the diaper carefully and handed it to Justin.  

 

"I don't know," Justin said looking around the loft for a place to dispose of the shitty diaper.

 

"Don't put it in the garbage in the kitchen or it'll contaminate the whole loft."

 

"Um … I could stick it in a plastic bag and put it down the garbage chute."

 

"Good thinking.  Hurry up; the smell is spreading."  
  
Justin quickly crammed the dirty diaper in a grocery bag and headed for the chute.  Brian continued to wipe Gus' bum thinking that he should have probably sent the used wipes with Justin as well.  After a minute or two the smell started to fade a bit.

 

"We're going to have to do something about your diet, Sonny Boy.  Those lesbian mommies of yours are feeding you some kind of awful crap that makes you produce the fucking worst smelling shit as a result.  I'll have to take you to the diner for some man food."  
  
Justin giggled.  He had come in on the end of Brian's conversation with Gus.  "And just what do you think you can find at the diner for Gus to eat."  
  
"Burger and fries."  
  
Justin laughed.  "He's a bit young for that, don’t ya think?"  
  
"My Sonny Boy can do anything, can't ya, Gus," Brian said lifting up his newly diapered son.  "This little man is one of a kind."  
  
"That he is," Justin agreed, his voice getting soft and husky as he watched Brian and his son.  "I'll clean this up," he offered.  "Take Gus over to the sofa.  We can watch something together on TV."  
  
Brian smiled at his boyfriend.  "Thanks."  
  
Justin knew thanks didn't come easily for Brian.  He smiled his approval as he gathered up the used wipes and reorganized the items on the dining room table.  He was sure they'd need them at least once more before the lesbians came back.

 

*****

 

When the lesbians arrived after dinner they found Brian and Gus sleeping on the sofa.  Brian had hardly been separated from the baby all day.  With the exception of a couple of bathroom breaks and putting Gus down to eat, Brian had nursed the baby practically all day.  It was like Brian couldn't get enough of his son.  Justin was so glad he had pushed Brian into asking the girls to bring the baby to the loft for the day instead of he and Brian going over to Muncherville as Brian called it.

 

Gus was lying on Brian's chest but against the back of the sofa where he would be safe.  He slept contentedly on his father's chest oblivious to anything else around him.  Brian roused when he heard Justin talking to the girls.

 

"You here already?" he asked sleepily.

 

"I see he wore you out," Melanie laughed.

 

"Nothing of the kind.  He was a perfect angel," Brian protested.

 

"Yeah, right!" Melanie scoffed.

 

"Come to mommy, Gus," Lindsay said gently, as she scooped her son off Brian's chest.  "Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked the baby.

 

Melanie made a face.  "He's our son," she said firmly.

 

"And I'm his father," Brian retorted in just the same manner.

 

"Don't start a fight, you two," Lindsay begged with a sigh.

 

"Did you have a nice day together?" Justin asked hoping to deflect the ill humor between Brian and Melanie.

 

"It was all right," Melanie said grudgingly.

 

"It was great," Lindsay stated.  "We really enjoyed some time without Gus, but now we need to get him home.  Want to kiss your son goodnight?" she asked Brian.

 

Brian smiled as Lindsay handed Gus back to him.  He kissed the sleeping baby and whispered to Gus, "I'll always look out for you, Sonny Boy.  Never fear."  
  
"Let's get going," Melanie said abruptly as Justin handed her Gus' bags.  "Is everything in here?"

 

"Did you pack the shitty diapers?" Brian asked with a smirk.

 

"Fuck you, asshole!"

 

"No thanks."  Brian watched Melanie sniff the bag, trying to decide if Brian was kidding or not.  What the fuck did she think he was?

 

"Let's go," Lindsay said quickly before Brian and Melanie could really get into it.

 

When the girls and Gus were gone, Justin sat down beside Brian on the sofa.  Brian was staring out the window, although all he could possibly see was the sky.  It was almost dusk, and there was a bit of color visible through the curtains.  However, Justin was sure it wasn't all that fascinating.

 

"Hey" he said leaning his shoulder against Brian's.  "Penny for your thoughts."  Brian shook his head.  "You're not regretting having Gus here today, are you?  Don't let Melanie get to you."  Brian continued to stare straight ahead.  "Brian, please talk to me."  Justin was getting concerned by the prolonged silence.  Melancholy seemed to radiate off Brian's body.

 

"He's a good baby," Brian finally said, not much above a whisper.

 

"He's a great baby."  
  
"I … I couldn't have looked after him … without you," Brian admitted.

 

"You didn't have to look after him without me.  I was here."  
  
"But what if you weren't?  I can't do that all by myself."  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"No, no, I can't.  I know my limitations. I couldn't have done it."  Brian hung his head in what seemed like defeat.

 

"Brian, you could have.  This was only a first go at it."  
  
"First and last."  
  
"It doesn't have to be.  The biggest problem you had was getting around the loft with Gus on your lap.  We need to get you one of those baby carriers.  You know, the things that go over your shoulders and strap Gus to your chest."

 

"Yeah, right," Brian said derisively.

 

"Listen, Melanie has one she wears to carry Gus around when they're out shopping.  I saw them last week on Liberty Avenue when I went out for some groceries."  
  


"You didn't tell me you saw Gus."

 

"I saw all three of them and Melanie had Gus strapped to her chest."

 

Brian looked thoughtful.  "They'll never let me look after him anyway," Brian said dejectedly.  "Especially if you're not here."  
  
"Sure they will.  Everything went great today."

 

"Yeah, it did.  Better than I thought."

 

"You know, if we get a house, maybe we could make a room for Gus and have him come stay with us from time to time."  
  
"You are such an optimist.  Melanie will never let that happen."

 

"She might if you work on Lindsay.  Everything went well today and they seemed to enjoy a break from having the baby all the time."  
  
"Do you really think…?" Brian let his voice drift off.

 

"I think," Justin said definitively.  "You have every right to get to know your son, and Gus will be glad he has a dad."  
  
"I never wanted to be a father," Brian admitted.

 

"Why not?  A lot of gay men never get the chance."  
  
"Because I had such a shitty father of my own.  I didn't want to pass that wonderful heritage on to a child," Brian said sarcastically.

 

"If today was any example, you're going to be a great father."  
  
"Come here," Brian said huskily.  

 

Justin slid onto Brian's lap and received a toe curling kiss for his comments.  

 

"I think we deserve some alone time of our own," Brian whispered, as he propelled them up the ramp to the bedroom.

 

*****

 

Some time later they were lying side by side in bed.

 

"You okay?" Justin asked.

 

Brian made some non-descript sound that was hard to interpret.

 

"Was that a yes or a no or a maybe or…"

 

"I don't know what I feel at the moment."  
  
"Thanks, I thought the sex was pretty great," Justin said elbowing Brian in the ribs.

 

"The sex was great.  It always is."  
  
"But…?

 

Brian sighed deeply.  "Things were so much simpler before…"

 

"Before I came along?" Justin asked and held his breath.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Thanks a heap.  Time for me to go."  
  
"Don't go," Brian gasped grabbing Justin's arm.

 

"Why not?  That sure sounded like you'd be better off without me," Justin said feeling a tear run down his cheek.  He swiped it away quickly.  Brian never realized how much his words hurt.  Justin felt like he had been cut to the core.

 

"I said my life was simpler.  I didn't say it was better."

 

Justin let himself be pulled back onto Brian's chest.  "You mean it's better now?"

 

"Of course it is.  I … love you.  We're making a life together."  
  
"Yeah, we are.  We should really put in an offer on that house," Justin said cheerfully.

 

"God, are you PMSing.  I can't keep up with the mood swings."  
  
Justin laughed and punched Brian's arm.  "I don't do PMS, asshole."  
  
"Okay, stop punching me.  You're much too butch for PMS."  
  
"Good!  I'm glad you realize that."  
  
"I feel so … unsettled."

 

"Unsettled?"

 

"My life had structure and worked perfectly well."  
  
"You were in a rut," Justin stated.  "A huge, boring rut."  
  
"Maybe," Brian admitted slowly.  "But I liked my rut."  
  
"Don't you like going to the office and seeing your son and getting out in the world?"

 

"Most of the time I do."  
  
"And the rest of the time?"  
  
"I'm scared shitless," Brian whispered.

 

Justin sat up and looked into Brian's eyes.  "You don't have to go to the office if you don’t want to, and we don't have to get a house.  We can stay here.  I didn't mean to push you into things you don't want to do."  
  
"You haven't," Brian said pulling Justin back down onto his chest.  "I want you here and I want to go to the office and I want to have friends, and I even want that fucking house … because you want it."  
  
"You don't have to…"

 

"Shut up!  We're getting the house."  
  
"We are?" Justin asked with a brilliant smile on his face.  He looked up at Brian.  "Are you sure?"

 

"One hundred percent … even with Dougie living next door."

 Justin laughed before he kissed Brian senseless.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian and Cynthia were going over the material for the presentation to Jacobsen Bikes.  They were arranging the ads in the order they thought best showcased their plan when there was a knock at Brian's office door. 

“Yeah, what do you want?” Brian demanded. 

“Um … it's Kip Thomas.  I was wondering if I could have another look at the bike,” a voice said through the closed door. 

“Turn them around so he can’t see what we're doing,” Brian ordered Cynthia in a whisper.  He pointed to the boards. Cynthia quickly did as was indicated. “Enter,” Brian commanded. 

The door opened and Kip Thomas entered the office.  He looked around, seeing Cynthia standing beside the foamcore boards which leaned against the wall, their backs to the office. 

“Checking out what we're doing, Thomas?” Brian asked with a smug look on his face. 

“No, of course not.  I wanted to see the bike one more time before the presentations.  Will you bring the bike into the meeting?” 

“I might.”  
  
“I … I'd appreciate it if you would.” “You would, would you?” Brian asked relishing making Kip Thomas squirm for as long as he could.  “I would have thought you'd get a bike of your own.”  
  
“I tried, you asshole, but they wouldn't send two.”  
  
Brian chuckled.  “I'll share.  Look at the bike all you want … for the next three minutes.  Then Cynthia and I have work to do.”  
  
Kip made a face at Brian then went over to the bike.  He pulled it away from the wall and balanced it, seeing how long he could get it to stand up without falling over.  When he had tried that a few times, he turned around, glowered at Brian and walked out the door. 

“You're welcome,” Brian called to his retreating back. 

“What an asshole!” Cynthia reacted. 

“Yeah.”  
  
“Should I start assembling this stuff in the conference room?”  
  
Brian nodded.  “Make sure it's covered up.  I'll be there in a minute.”  He turned to his computer as soon as Cynthia disappeared with the boards.  He opened his e-mail and started to type. 

_Hey BB,_ _It's zero hour.  Into the lion's den with Jacobsen Bikes.  I really think we have a winning campaign – Cynthia and I.  I just had a visit from Kip Thomas.  He wanted to see the bike.  I think he was fishing for information about what I'm planning.  He didn't find out anything though._ _Anyway, keep your fingers and toes crossed.  I'm off to pitch my ideas._ _PP_

Brian gathered up his notes from his desk.  He didn't really need them.  He knew exactly what he was going to say, but it never hurt to have back-up just in case. He was about to log off his e-mail when he saw a new entry in his in-box.  A smile creased his face. 

_Hi PP,_ _I've got fingers, toes, legs, arm and any other body parts that I can cross - crossed.  You're going to do great!  I know it in my heart._ _Go get 'em, Tiger!_ _BB_  

Brian grinned.  God, he loved his blond boy.  The little twerp knew just the right thing to say at the right time.  Brian didn't know how he had been lucky enough to find Justin, but he couldn't be more thankful that he had.  

Taking a deep breath, Brian headed for the conference room. When he entered he saw that Jacobsen was already there.  Kip Thomas was sucking up to him like there was no tomorrow.  Brian mentally kicked himself for not getting to the conference room in time to meet his client.  But then he would have missed Justin’s message, and that was what had him riding high at the moment.  Somewhere inside he knew that Jacobsen was already his client anyway.   

With a smirk on his face, Brian waited while Kip Thomas imparted his words of wisdom to Jacobsen.  He knew better than to interrupt and cause a scene.  He looked around the room seeing Cynthia straightening the covered boards.  He smiled slightly knowing how lucky he was to have her on his team.  She made his life so much easier.  He took a deep breath as he saw Jacobsen glance in his direction. 

“Mr. Jacobsen,” Brian said extending his hand. Arthur Jacobsen Shook Brian’s hand and smiled.  Kip Thomas glowered in the background.  

“Are we ready to proceed?” Jacobsen asked.  “I’ve never had two presentations from the same agency before.”  He laughed as he took a seat at the conference table.  “Who’s going first?” 

“I will,” Kip said quickly.  He hoped if Jacobsen saw his presentation, he might not even want to view Kinney’s.  He walked over to the bike that Cynthia had wheeled in just as Jacobsen arrived. 

Brian sat back and waited.  Unless Kip Thomas really was a fucking advertising genius, Brian knew his ad campaign would blow Kip’s right out of the water. 

“I think we should go totally with commercials, forget the print stuff,” Kip began.  His hand ran along the handle bar of the bike, and then along the bar connecting the front of the bike to the seat.  He caressed it lovingly.  

His actions were not lost on Jacobsen, if Brian was any judge of men, and he certainly was. Brian was impressed with Kip’s opening gambit.  His obvious pleasure in the bike was very obvious.  But Brian cringed at the mention of a commercial only campaign.  Was Thomas serious?  Commercials cost a fucking fortune.  And there was no guarantee they would reach the audience likely to buy Jacobsen’s costly bike.  

Brian let out a long breath.  Now he was totally sure that Kip was going to blow it.  More than that he was making a fucking fool of himself and the Ryder Agency.  Brian looked at Jacobsen, noting that the man did not seem surprised or concerned.  He was listening intently to Kip’s spiel.  Could Jacobsen really be that dense?  If so, Brian had greatly overestimated the man. 

“I would run a series of probably five different commercials, each featuring one aspect of the bike.  There would be one about the incredible balance the bike has, another about how light and easy to handle the bike is.  One could showcase the aerodynamics, another the great gear system,” Kip explained.  “That way we would show bike riders everywhere that this bike has the potential to meet every expectation they have.”  
  
“Very interesting, Mr. Thomas,” Jacobsen was saying.  “Do you have some cost analysis for this project?” 

“Of course,” Kip replied smugly.  “Here it is.”  He handed Jacobsen a folder full of figures and information. 

“Thank you.  I’ll look this over more fully after we hear Mr. Kinney’s presentation,” Jacobsen stated. 

Kip looked deflated for a moment, but then recovered and graciously acknowledged Jacobsen’s wishes.  Kip sat down at the conference table while Brian positioned his wheelchair beside the boards.  Cynthia stood ready to turn them over as Brian began to speak. 

“We took rather a different approach from that of Mr. Thomas,” Brian said smiling over at Cynthia.  He didn’t bother to look in Kip’s direction.  “We felt for this new bike that you should concentrate on print ads in strategic magazines and publications that serious bikers and racers would be likely to read.  Broad based advertising would be very expensive and would not likely reach the potential buyers you’re looking for.” 

Brian paused to let this information sink in.  He looked then at Kip who was fidgeting in his chair looking very uncomfortable.  Brian hoped Kip realized that he had totally missed the mark on this client. 

“Cynthia has a friend who is into serious biking.  We asked Gavin to test your bike and give us a report on how good it was,” Brian explained. 

“I hardly think that was necessary,” Jacobsen said rather indignantly.  “We know how good our product is.”  
  
“Ah, but I didn’t,” Brian added quickly.  “Gavin assures me that this is the best bike he’s ever ridden.”  Brian patted the seat of the bike affectionately.  “In fact, Cynthia and I had to fight him for the bike when his test ride was over.  He didn’t want to give it back.”  
  
Jacobsen laughed at that.  “That’s the kind of comment I like to hear.” 

Kip scowled at them and tried to look defiant.  Brian could almost feel sorry for the guy … almost. 

“We loved Gavin’s enthusiasm about the bike, and he looked awfully cute in his bike gear, so he’s the model for our ads.” 

Cynthia began turning the boards around.  A shot of Gavin’s backside, replete with “Jacobsen Bikes” embroidered on his ass, graced each ad.  In the corner of each was a small frontal view of Gavin astride the bike.  In each ad he gave a testimonial to one aspect of the bike that he had liked so much.  
  
“Those are great,” Jacobsen stated.  “I couldn’t have asked for a better way to advertise this new bike.  I don’t think I need to see any more.  You’re hired, Mr. Kinney.”  
  
Brian looked triumphantly at Kip who slunk down in his chair.  At that moment he did feel somewhat bad for his co-worker even if he had been a thorn in Brian’s side ever since he returned to work at the office. 

“I have another suggestion, if I might,” Brian said to Jacobsen.  “Your firm also makes regular bikes?”  Jacobsen nodded.  “What if we took Mr. Thomas’ commercial ideas and applied them to your more general products.  I think there could be an interesting crossover, highlighting that your company uses the great technology and research from your racing bikes to make your everyday bikes that much better.” 

Jacobsen looked thoughtful.  “That has some possibilities.”  He looked over at Kip who had brightened up at Brian’s suggestion.  “Perhaps you two could draw up some proposals in that regard.”  
  
“Happy to,” Brian said shaking Jacobsen’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Kip replied.  “Happy to.”  
  
Jacobsen took his leave having instructed Brian to draw up the appropriate contract for the new bicycle ads, and come up with a firm proposal for the combined advertising for the rest of his bikes.  Cynthia showed the man to the door. 

“So why did you do that?” Kip asked slumping down in his chair. 

Brian was gathering up the boards ready to take them back to his office.  “Do what?  Make a winning presentation?  I’m famous for them,” Brian smirked. 

“No, not the presentation,” Kip sighed.  “Why did you offer to use my commercials and expand the ad campaign?  I would have thought you’d want to leave me out altogether.  I thought you’d be gloating that you won and I lost.”  
  
“I thought I would too,’ Brian replied with a frown.  “And a few years ago I definitely would have done that.  I would have stomped you under the heel of my fucking boot.”  
  
“So … why didn’t you?” 

“Because it would have been too easy.  
  
“Too easy?”

“Yeah.”  

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I’m sure you don’t,” Brian replied as he took the last of the boards down and laid them all across his lap.

 

“Will you fucking tell me what this is all about?” Kip said in exasperation.

 

“I was a different person back then.  Now I don’t need to trample my opponents to know that I’m good at what I do.  Hell, I’m great at what I do.”

 

“Yeah, I guess you proved that today.”

 

“And I enjoyed winning,” Brian said honestly.  “But I also realized that you had some good ideas in your ads.  You merely made a few critical errors in judgment.  I could have left you out to dry, or I could triple the value of the Jacobsen account by expanding into other areas … and your ads would make that easy to do.”

 

“You did this for the benefit of the company?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that I did.”  Brian smiled as that realization hit home.  “I think it works out better for all of us this way.”  
  
Kip shook his head.  “I didn’t know that Brian Kinney could be so altruistic,” he said sarcastically.

 

“Altruism had nothing to do with it.  I get the profits from my campaign … and at least half of the profits from yours.  Ryder gains a new client with deep pockets and I get credit for making another client happy.  It’s a win/win situation … for me.”  Brian chuckled as he wheeled himself out the door leaving a somewhat dazed Kip Thomas sitting at the conference table.

 

“You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Cynthia asked as she met her boss outside the conference room.

 

“Every fucking minute.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

“And you were right.”

 

Cynthia laughed.  “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?  Go home and find a certain blond.”

 

“I don’t have to find him.  He lives right downstairs.”

 

“Then go get him, tiger.”

 

“You know, maybe I will.”  
  
Cynthia smiled.  “I’ll finish up any details around here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Not a problem,” Cynthia said, as she watched Brian go into his office with the boards from their latest triumph.  She saw Kip Thomas slink out of the conference room and scurry into his own office.  Sometimes she loved her job.

 

*****

 

“Justin,” Brian called as he entered the loft.

 

“Up here,” Justin replied from the bedroom.

 

“What are you doing up there?” Brian asked as he set down his briefcase and headed up the ramp.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Brian stopped at the top of the ramp and his mouth dropped open.  The lights were off and Justin had lit candles all over the bedroom.  He was lying naked propped up against the pillows atop the platform bed.  His skin seemed so white and glowing in the candlelight.  He almost looked translucent.  Brian felt such love well up inside himself.  Feelings that he never dreamed he would have coursed through him.  He tried to say something but no words would come.

 

“I hope you like it,” Justin said softly.

 

“Like it!  I’m speechless.”

 

“But in a good way, right?”

 

“In the very best way,’ Brian whispered.  “You look so radiant.  I can’t believe you’re real.”

 

“Oh, I’m real.  I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

“I hoped it was me you were waiting for … and not somebody else,” Brian teased.

 

“Only you, big guy.”

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t say anything.  Just take off your clothes and join me.  I thought we could start our celebration of your first big new account right here.”

 

“It’s actually my second new account,” Brian corrected as he pulled off his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt.  “Acme Garden Tools was the first.”

 

“But this was the big one.  You triumphed over Kip Thomas,” Justin said with a smile.  “How did he take it?”

 

“Not so bad, especially after I offered to use his ideas for a broader campaign for Jacobsen Bikes.  I think that took some of the sting out of his defeat.”

 

“You did what?” Justin asked sitting up.

 

“I brought him into the expanded campaign for Jacobsen,” Brian repeated as he removed the last of his clothes.  He brought his chair over to the side of the bed.

 

“But why did you do that?”

 

“I didn’t see any point in antagonizing Kip more than losing the account already had.  Besides, he had some good ideas in what he drew up.”  Brian hoisted himself onto the bed.

 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Justin said in awe of this side of Brian.

 

“I can be altruistic when I choose to be.”

 

“Altruistic?  Ha!  What’s the real reason?”

 

“I think it made him squirm even more that I was offering him crumbs and he was forced to take them.”  
  
Justin laughed as he settled against Brian’s body.  “I knew there had to be more to it than altruism.”

 

“Don’t you think I can be kind and generous?”

 

“I know you can be both, but not with Kip fucking Thomas.”

 

“You know me too well,” Brian said kissing Justin gently.

 

“I don’t know you nearly well enough, Mr. Kinney, but that’s my long term goal.  I want to learn everything about you that I can.  It’s my life’s work.”  
  
Brian chuckled.  “A very ambitious and noble goal, Mr. Taylor.”

 

“Thank you very much.  Now, I have more important things to do.”  
  
Justin ran his hand along the line on Brian’s groin that marked where he had feeling and where it ended.  Brian gasped.  It was the most sensitive and erotic place on Brian’s body.  Justin loved torturing his lover with all the things he could do there.  

 

“This is your special reward for winning and for being persistent and sticking it out at Ryder and being such a sweet. wonderful man.”

 

Brian snorted.  “You are so full of shit.”  
  


“Only part of the time,” Justin giggled.  His tongue licked along the line where his hand had been before.  

 

Brian sucked in a breath.  “Oh, fuck!”

 

“Just relax and let me show you how proud I am of you.”  Justin continued to suck and lick Brian’s groin while his hand slid up and down Brian’s now erect cock.  He glanced up at Brian noting that the man’s eyes were closed and his breathing was fast and shallow.  He was accomplishing exactly what he wanted to do.  “That’s it, Brian.  Just let go.  Let it happen.”

 

Tongue, lips, hands hair, teeth, fingernails.  All came into play as Justin worked his unique magic on Brian’s body.  He felt Brian’s upper body grow rigid as he tugged on Brian’s dick.

 

“Almost, my lovely man,” Justin whispered as he deep throated Brian and ran his hand over Brian’s groin at the same time.  Brian gave a huge groan and shot his load into his lover’s mouth.  Justin took it all, sucking Brian until he had every last drop of his spunk.  Then he crawled up Brian’s body and deposited a taste in Brian’s mouth, giving him the deepest and most passionate kiss that he could conjure up.

 

“I love you, Brian,” Justin whispered.

 

“I can’t believe how much I love you right back, Justin Taylor.”

 

Justin smiled as he laid his head on Brian’s chest.  “You can rest for a while.  I have many more things planned for you.”  
  
Brian smiled and closed his eyes.  If there was a God, then this was heaven.  Justin was the only person who could take him to this kind of peaceful paradise where wheelchairs didn’t matter and the world was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

Brian awoke with a start.  He felt something heavy on his chest.  It was Justin who was draped all over him.  Brian smiled and kissed the top of the blond head.  They had had a night full of passion and wonderment and … love.

 

Brian sighed.  Sometimes lately his heart was so full that he could hardly breathe.  He never expected to find anything like what he had found with Justin.  When he had two usable legs, he never thought he wanted this.  Then when he was confined to his wheelchair, he thought any hope of such a thing was ridiculous.  He expected to spend the rest of his life alone.  And then along came Justin Taylor and threw his whole world upside down.

 

“Justin,” Brian whispered.

 

“Mm.”

 

“Justin, I need to get up.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“I’m sorry, Justin, but you need to roll over.”  
  


“’Kay,” Justin replied, but didn’t move.

 

“Justin.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Justin griped as his two blue eyes opened and looked up at Brian.  “After what I did for you last night, you’d think the least you could do would be to let me sleep late.”

 

“It’s already eight.”

 

“Eight?’ Justin asked raising his head to look into Brian’s eyes.  “But you usually get up at six.”

 

“I thought the least I could do was to let my grumpy, but wonderful, lover have a couple of hours of extra sleep.”

 

Justin studied the smirk on Brian’s face.  “I love you so much,” he whispered.

 

“I think you proved that last night.”

 

“And so did you.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian grinned.  “Now get up so I can get to work by nine,” Brian said giving Justin’s butt a smack.

 

“But what about your exercises?”

 

“I got lots of exercise last night,” Brian replied as he swung himself into his chair.

 

“No, seriously,” Justin said.  “You need your routine.”

 

“I’ll do them when I come home tonight.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Brian disappeared into the bathroom.  Justin rolled over onto his back.  He stared up at the ceiling, a smile curling the corners of his mouth as he thought about himself and Brian.  They were so good together.  Then the smile faded.  He would make sure that he didn’t let them fall back into the habit of letting Brian forget about his regimen of diet and exercise.  That had brought them trouble in the past.  Justin wasn’t going to have that happen again.  He made a mental note to check that Brian did his exercises after work.

 

The phone rang and Justin reached across to the nightstand to answer it.  He heard the water running and knew that Brian was in the shower.

 

“Hello,” he said.

 

“Justin, is that you?” his mother’s voice came back at him.

 

“Hi, Mom.”

 

“You’re at Brian’s kind of early.”

 

“Or late … if you want to think of it that way.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“What can I do for you, Mom?” Justin asked, knowing he had discombobulated his mother.

 

“I got the report back from the home inspection service.  It passes muster.  There’s only a few minor things that need to be dealt with.”

 

“That’s great.  So, should we put in an offer?” Justin asked hopefully.

 

“I’d like to talk to you about that.  Could you and Brian come to see me after Brian finishes work today?”

 

“I have a better idea,” Justin replied.  “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight?”

 

“To your place?”

 

“To Brian’s loft.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Mom, I’m moving into a house with Brian … soon, I hope.  It’s not like we don’t sleep together.”

 

“Yes, yes, of course.”

 

“It’s easier for Brian to get around in his own place than in mine.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there.  What time?”

 

“Seven?”

 

“Sounds good.”  
  
Justin hung up the phone as Brian came out of the bathroom.  “Who was that?”

 

“Mom.  I invited her for dinner.”

 

“You did, did you?”

 

“Yeah, I hope that’s all right,” Justin said with a frown.

 

“Is there any particular reason for this dinner party?”

 

“I’m sorry if I ticked you off by not asking for your permission first,” Justin said throwing back the covers and picking up his clothes.

 

“Justin.”

 

“I’ll get out of your way.”

 

“Justin, shut the fuck up and listen to me.  It’s fine that your mother’s coming to dinner.  I just wanted to know why.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Justin said.  “You sounded kind of pissed that I had asked her.  She got the inspection results on the house and wanted to talk to us about a possible offer.”

 

“Then why the fuck couldn’t you just say so?”

 

“Because I’m insecure and you sounded mad and I didn’t like your tone and I’m grumpy in the morning.”  
  
Brian laughed out loud.  “That is the most honest thing I have ever heard you say.  You nailed the reasons perfectly.”

 

“I’m always honest,” Justin retorted, taking offense to Brian’s words once again.

 

“Go the fuck home before we get into a real fight,” Brian chuckled.

 

“Yes sir, going, sir,” Justin replied pulling on enough clothes to get him down the stairs.  “I’ll be waiting for you when you come home,” he whispered as he kissed Brian gently.  “After you do your exercises.”

 

“Go home.”

 

“I’m going, and when we get our house, I won’t have to leave you anymore.”

 

Brian smiled as he watched Justin’s delicious butt disappear out the loft door.

 

*****

 

Another day at Ryder passed rather peacefully for Brian.  He tied up all the loose ends of the Jacobsen Bike account.  It felt really good to know that he had beaten Kip Thomas at his own game.  He had even had a meeting with Kip to redirect some of his ideas into more appropriate commercials for the everyday bikes that Jacobsen made.

 

And to his credit, Kip was neither snarky nor mean to Brian.  He seemed wary, if an adjective was needed to describe the younger ad exec.  He had been put in his place by Brian Kinney.  However, that didn’t mean that Kip liked or accepted what had happened.  Brian knew he needed to watch his back where Kip was concerned.  And Cynthia would help him do that.  But at the moment Kip was on his best behavior, and that suited Brian just fine.

 

Brian and Cynthia did a little more work on Acme Tools’ website and then she sent it to the company.  They also lined up some publications where the Acme ads would appear.  The cost projections were sent over to Harrington.

 

When all of this was finished, Brian leaned back in his wheelchair, and stretched his neck.  “That was a good day’s work,” he told Cynthia.  “Even if I hate this end of the business, we got a lot tied up and organized.  Maybe tomorrow we can work on something more interesting.”

 

Cynthia smiled.  “You love the hunt and the brain games, but not the finances,” she observed.

 

“I love the finances.  Money makes the world go round,” Brian contradicted.

 

“You know what I mean.  You don’t like all the mundane paperwork and cost estimates and all that stuff.”

 

“But you do,” Brian smirked.  “That’s why I keep you around.”

 

“Thanks, and I do like getting all the numbers and papers lined up and worked out, but I hope that isn’t all you keep me around for.”  
  
Brian grinned.  “I couldn’t have done the Jacobsen account without you.  You know how blocked I was.  We work well together.  Your suggestion about having Gavin come in to look at the bike led to everything else.  We wouldn’t have got that account without your input.”

 

“Thank you, Boss.  That’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”  
  


“And your bonus won’t be bad either,” Brian chuckled.

 

“It will be greatly appreciated,” Cynthia said sincerely.  “Ryder seemed very pleased.”

 

Brian smiled as he thought back to Marty Ryder’s visit to his office earlier in the day.  The man had been full of gratitude for Brian bringing in two accounts within only a week of his returning to the office.  It made Brian wonder just how badly things had been going at Ryder.  “He ought to be grateful.  That was a helluva lot of money I just added to his pockets.”

 

“This may sound silly,” Cynthia began.  

 

Brian could see that she was nervous about what she was going to say.  Fuck, she wasn’t going to quit, was she?  “You never sound silly to me.  What is it?” Brian asked with a frown.

 

“Um … have you ever thought about running your own company?”

 

“My own … company?” Brian asked in surprise.  “Where the fuck did that come from?”

 

“The Ryder Agency is a bit of a mess at the moment,” Cynthia admitted.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We’ve lost more than a couple of accounts over the last months.  I didn’t want to worry you with how bad things really were.  Those two accounts you just brought in will keep us afloat for a while.”

 

“It’s that bad?”

 

“Probably worse.”

 

“How the fuck could Marty let things get to this stage?”

 

“A few months ago, Marty was hinting about retiring.  Things started to slide, and now I don’t think he can find anyone interested in taking over a failing company.”

 

“Failing!  Fuck!  I don’t fail,” Brian declared.

 

“That’s why I wondered if you might be interested in taking over.  I think Marty would be happy to get out, if you made it worth his while.”

 

“I … I just started back to work.  I don’t know about running the whole company.”

 

“I know you could do it, and I’d be happy to help,” Cynthia grinned.

 

“Would you now?  Perhaps with a new title?”

 

“That would be nice.”  
  


“Scheming little vixen,” Brian laughed.

 

“Why, Mr. Kinney, that’s one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“I thought my compliment on the Jacobsen account was the nicest,” Brian reminded her.

 

“Must be my lucky day … all these compliments,” Cynthia grinned.

 

“Get back to work.  I’m leaving soon.  I have a dinner engagement with my future mother-in-law.”

 

“Ooh, sounds serious.”

 

“Jennifer’s in real estate.  She’s been looking for places for Justin and me.  I think we’ve found the one we want.”

 

“Oh, I like the sound of that.”

 

“So does Justin.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“I know.  I see it on your face every day,” Cynthia told him.

 

“Am I that obvious?”

 

She nodded and headed for the door of his office.  “Anyway, think about what I told you about the circumstances here.  This is a perfect time if you want your own company.”  
  
Brian watched her go out the door.  He wasn’t sure what he felt about all the things she had just told him.  But it certainly gave him something to think about.

 

*****

 

“Honey, I’m home,” Brian called as he pulled back the loft door.

 

Justin was behind the counter making salad.  “About time, darling.  My mother will be here soon.”

 

“Smells like you’ve been cooking up a storm.”

 

“I’ve been doing my best.”  Justin stopped chopping and leaned over to kiss Brian as the wheelchair came to a stop by the counter.

 

“Do you need any help?”

 

“Got it under control, so go get changed before Mom gets here.”

 

“Thanks,” Brian said.

 

“Thanks for what?”

 

“For being who you are and doing what you do.”

 

Justin frowned.  “What does that mean?”

 

“I want to talk to you about something later.”  
  


“You’re not changing your mind about the house are you?”

 

Brian could see the worry on Justin’s face.  “I want that house.  Stop worrying,” he admonished.  He turned and headed up to the bedroom.  

 

Brian’s words did not remove the look of worry from Justin’s face.

 

*****

 

“Dinner was delicious, sweetheart,” Jennifer said to her son.

 

“Thanks, Mom.”

 

“Would you care for some more wine?” Brian asked holding the bottle above Jennifer’s glass.

 

“Well, maybe just a touch,” Jennifer giggled.  “I still have to drive home.”

 

“Then only a bit, Brian.  I want Mom alert and thinking straight tomorrow when we make an offer on the house,” Justin stated.

 

Brian poured Jennifer a little more wine then dumped the rest of it into Justin’s glass.  “You’re not driving,” he smirked.

 

Justin grinned at him.  “Do you think we can get the house for what we’re offering?” he asked turning to his mother.

 

“Not likely.  We’ll have to go up some, but I shouldn’t think more than ten thousand.”

 

“How come it’s so low?” Brian asked with a frown.

 

“The house has been up for sale twice before.  Each time they’ve dropped the price.  They were asking way more than it was worth.  The Hilliers want to move to North Carolina where they have relatives.  They’re going to work in a family business.  The husband has been commuting on weekends for months.  They’ll be glad to get rid of the house.”

 

“How do you know all that?” Brian asked.

 

“I do my homework.”

 

“I think I’m glad you’re working on our side.”  Jennifer smiled at Brian.  She liked to hear him say things like that.  “When can we put our lofts on the market?”

 

“I’ll do it tomorrow.  The Hilliers may snap up your offer and they could be ready to leave in a week or two.  We need to sell your places quickly.”

 

“Will that be hard?”

 

“I don’t think so.  This area of the city is very desirable to gays.  Lofts are the in thing,” Jennifer explained.

 

“Then we’ll place ourselves in your hands and see what happens,” Brian said.  “Right, Justin?”

 

Justin nodded his head in agreement.

 

*****

 

When Jennifer was long gone, the men lay in Brian’s bed thinking over what had happened at dinner.

 

“We could be homeowners in a few days,” Justin said happily.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Aren’t you excited?”

 

“I’ve been a homeowner for a long time.”

 

“So have I, but not as long as you.  However, this will be our home together.”

 

“That does make a difference,” Brian admitted with a little smile.

 

“It better, buddy boy!” Justin laughed giving Brian a little punch on the arm.

 

“It makes all the difference.”  Brian turned to look into Justin’s eyes.

 

“What’s going on, Brian?  You should be as excited as I am … or don’t you really want to move into this house?”

 

“You think too much.  My mood has nothing to do with the house,” Brian said gently.  He wasn’t sure how to broach this with Justin.

 

“Then what is it?  Is this what you said we needed to talk about when you came home?”  Brian nodded.  “Tell me.”  
  


“Okay,” Brian sighed.  “I’m thinking of buying out Marty Ryder.”

 

The silence in the loft was deafening.

 


	12. Chapter 12

“Wh…What are you talking about, Brian?” Justin asked when he regained enough composure to think about what Brian had just said.

 

“I’m thinking about buying the Ryder Agency,” Brian repeated.

 

“But … why?  You just started back there.”

 

“I know and I hadn’t even thought of such a thing until Cynthia suggested it today,” Brian explained.

 

“What made her suggest I that?”  Justin was curious about how all this had come about, especially at this particular moment.

 

“Ryder was thinking of retiring, but the business has gone downhill the last while.  She doesn’t think anyone would want to buy it the shape it’s in at the moment.”

 

“Then why would you?”

 

“Because somewhere deep inside I’ve always wanted to own my own business.”

 

“Brian…”

 

“I know, I know.  I just started back.  Until you came along I was a virtual recluse.  And here I am saying that I want to take over the whole fucking company.”

 

“And I know you could do it,” Justin said, “but…”

 

“You think it’s too soon.”  
  


“Yeah, I do.  I don’t want you overdoing it and making yourself sick.”

 

“Or making myself fail, isn’t that what you mean?” Brian asked with a glum look on his face.

 

“I don’t think fail is part of your vocabulary,” Justin replied kissing Brian’s shoulder.  “I want you to be happy.”

 

“My vocabulary has changed a lot since you came along.  I think I can do this.”

 

“Couldn’t it wait?”

 

“I can wait for a while, but if I get back in the groove with my advertising skills…”

 

“Which you have already done,” Justin supplied.

 

“Thank you very much,” Brian replied pleased with Justin’s assessment of his advertising prowess.  “But that means the company’s revenues are going to improve, and then the price to buy Ryder out goes up.”

 

“So you’re telling me that your success as an ad exec is working against your chances of buying the company,” Justin stated.

 

“You’re one smart blond.”

 

“Don’t you mean brilliant blond?”

 

“Of course, BB,” Brian chuckled.

 

“Smart man,” Justin laughed.

 

“Don’t you mean brilliant man?”

 

“Of course, PP.”

 

“Justin, I really want this,” Brian said sincerely.

 

“What about our house?” Justin had to ask.  “If we buy it, can you still swing the buy out at Ryder?”

 

“I think so, but I need to talk to my accountant.  I don’t want to totally deplete my reserves.”

 

“And you shouldn’t.  I know you said you got a lot of money after the accident, but that’s meant to see you through whatever the future brings,” Justin said wisely.

 

“The future brought me you, and now I have a chance to make a great life for us.  That’s what I want to do.”

 

Justin looked thoughtful, staring off into space.  “Then go for it,” he said softly.

 

“What did you say?” Brian asked.

 

“I said that you should go for it.”

 

“You mean it?”

 

“No, of course I don’t mean it.  I always lie to you or tease you or lead you on or…”

 

“Shut up,” Brian ordered grabbing Justin and pulling him into his arms.

 

“Nasty man, ordering me around,” Justin giggled.

 

“Very nasty.  Want me to show you how nasty.”

 

“Very much,” Justin breathed.

 

Brian captured Justin’s lips with his own.  He pressed his tongue against them asking for entrance.  He felt Justin open his mouth and welcome him in.  His tongue darted around tasting and licking and savoring the warm orifice.  Fuck, he loved this man.

 

When the kiss built to almost unbearable passion, Brian finally released his lover’s mouth.  Justin gasped and clutched at Brian’s arms for support.  He felt like he was on fire, like his insides had just turned to mush.

 

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Justin demanded.  “And why haven’t you done that before?”

 

Brian stared into the eager blue eyes darkened with passion.  “I just keep getting in deeper with you,” Brian whispered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I think I can’t possibly want you more or need you more or … love you more, and then you say or do something that makes me want you and need you and love you beyond anything I ever thought possible.  That kiss was my way of saying all those things to you.”

 

“Message received … loud and clear,” Justin replied, his smile lighting all the dim recesses of the loft bedroom, bathing the place in his optimism and understanding.  “You can talk to me like that any old time you like.”

 

“I love you,” Brian said, for once leaving out the hesitation that usually preceded the word love. 

 

And then he proceeded to make love to his always and forever boyfriend.

 

*****

 

The next day as Brian sat in his office, he kept running through the possibilities of buying out Ryder.  He sighed as he thought about all he had on his plate at the moment.  Jennifer was putting in an offer on the house.  She had listed both their lofts.  His accountant was checking over his finances and preparing the bottom line for Brian.  He had brought in two new accounts and had just spent the better part of the morning contacting clients that he had worked with before who had drifted away from Ryder.  There had been considerable interest in coming back when they found out that Brian would now be available full time to work on their accounts.

 

Brian knew he had a lot on his plate, but he felt invigorated.  He could do all this as long as he had Justin by his side.  He was sure he could.

 

“Brian, you wanted to see me?” a voice said from the doorway.

 

“Jasper, come in,” Brian said with a smile.

 

“What can I do for you this fine day?”

 

“Have a seat for starters.”

 

“Thanks,” Jasper replied.  “I hope this isn’t something serious.  Is your desk all right or does it need some more adjusting?”

 

“The desk is great.  I want to talk to you about something else,” Brian started not exactly sure how to broach this subject with the man.

 

“Now that really sounds serious.”

 

“It’s good serious, I hope,” Brian explained quickly.  “I … I’m moving into a new house.  I was wondering if you might be interested in doing some renovations for me.  I’m hoping to get in the house in a week or two, but I need the bathroom redone and I may want to lower the counters in the kitchen just a bit.  I wondered if you might be interested in the job.”

 

“That sounds like pretty major stuff.  Are you sure you don’t want professionals?”

 

“Your work is better than half the ‘professionals’ I’ve dealt with in the past.  I had to have the loft renovated after my accident.  I thought I would go crazy while I waited for them to start and then watched their incompetence as they tried to fix things.  I know you would do better work than they ever did, and with a lot less aggravation.”

 

Jasper’s face split in a broad smile.  “I appreciate the vote of confidence, Brian, but I have a job here.  I could only work on weekends.”

 

“I realize that.  The only essential thing is the bathroom.  I was hoping you might have a few days holiday coming to you that you could use.  I’d make it worth your while.”

 

Jasper looked thoughtful.  “I know a little about plumbing, but I might not be able to do everything you need,” he warned.

 

“If you think we need a plumber, I’ll hire one.  But I want you in charge of the main work.”

 

“If you’re sure,” Jasper said uncertainly.  “I could sure use the extra money.”

 

“I promise you can work around your shifts here too.”

 

“Okay, then it’s a deal.”

 

“I’ll let you know when we get the house and when you would be able to start.  I hope to know in the next few days.”

 

“Thanks for thinking of me, Brian,” Jasper said, standing to leave.

 

Brian extended his hand and they shook on the tentative deal.  “Oh, this is for you for the desk job.”  Brian handed him an envelope.

 

“You don’t owe me nothing for that,” Jasper protested.

 

“Have a look.”

 

“Four movie passes,” Jasper chuckled.

 

“For you and the missus,” Brian smiled.

 

“Well, you didn’t have to do this.”

 

“Yes, I did.  Besides, if you go see some movies, we’ll have something to talk about while you’re working on the bathroom.”

 

Jasper grinned.  “Always a step ahead, aren’t you?”

 

“These days I need to be two steps ahead,” Brian observed.

 

“Let me know what’s happening with the house.  I’d like to see what you want done before I commit totally to doing it.”

 

“Of course, and thank you, Jasper.  This will take a real load off my mind.”

 

Jasper nodded and exited the office.

 

Brian smiled to himself.  He knew that was the right thing to do … for all of them.

 

*****

 

Eight days later Brian drove his car into the driveway of his and Justin’s new house.  It was late afternoon.  Brian had finished a day of work at the Ryder Agency, picking Justin up from the loft before heading to the house to take possession.  Jennifer met them there.

 

Jennifer had already sold Brian’s loft.  The legendary status of the place still held some sway amongst gay Pittsburgh, and there had actually been a bidding war among three men who were more than eager to take over Brian’s loft and maybe his old title of Stud of Liberty Avenue.  Justin’s loft was still on the market, but there was a conditional offer on it, and Jennifer was hopeful that it would be sold shortly.  

 

The owners of the house had accepted Brian and Justin’s second offer.  They had got the place for slightly less than Jennifer had estimated.  On top of that the family had been willing to move out within the week.  The now empty house stood waiting for its new owners to enter.

 

“Fuck!” Brian said as he hoisted himself out of the car and into his wheelchair.  “I forgot about needing a ramp to get inside.”

 

“Maybe Dougie’s around,” Justin kidded him.

 

Right on cue Dougie came running around the hedge at the edge of the driveway.  He slid to a halt in front of the two men.  “Hey, Mr. Brian, Mr. Justin!  I just knew you guys had bought this place.  That’s great!”

 

“Hey, Dougie,” Justin replied.  “Do you think we could borrow your board again so Brian can get in the house?”

 

“Sure,” Dougie called and disappeared around the hedge.

 

“Maybe you should help him,” Brian suggested.  “That’s a pretty big hunk of lumber.”

 

“Anything for you, darling,” Justin said with a wink before giving Brian a kiss and following Dougie around the hedge.

 

Jennifer opened the house for them and Justin and Dougie set up the ramp at the side door like they had done before.  They all followed Brian inside.  

 

“It … it looks different without any furniture,” Brian said as he wheeled himself through the house.

 

“Lots of room,” Justin observed.

 

“More than I thought.  Who’s going to clean all of this?” Brian wanted to know.

 

“Who cleaned your loft?”

 

“A service.”

 

“Then let’s get a service here,” Justin said emphatically.

 

“I take it that you don’t do windows,” Brian laughed.

 

“I could help you do windows,” Dougie offered.

 

“How did you get in here?” Brian asked tongue in cheek.

 

“I followed you,” Dougie declared not at all buffaloed by Brian’s snarky remarks.

 

“I should have known.”

 

“I can help a lot, Mr. Brian.  I want you to stay.”

 

“And why would you care whether we stay or not?” Brian asked.

 

“I like you, and you can play catch with me.”

 

“I can, can I?”  Brian gave Justin an elbow to the ribs, when he snickered at Dougie’s plans for Brian.

 

“You catch real good,” Dougie informed them all.

 

“I am undeserving of such praise,” Brian stated with a grin.

 

“No, really, Mr. Brian, you’re good.”

 

“Thanks, Dougie,” Brian said with a chuckle.

 

“There’s someone at the front door,” Jennifer said as they all heard the chimes of the doorbell.

 

“That must be Jasper,” Brian said quickly heading for the door.  “Come into our humble abode,” he said as he saw Jasper standing on the front porch.

 

“Howdy, Brian.  Nice looking place,” Jasper said with a grin.

 

“Come in and have a look around.”  
  
”Thanks,” Jasper said as he made his way inside.

 

Brian introduced him to Justin and his mother.  Then he felt a tap on his arm.  Dougie was standing beside Brian waiting to be introduced too.

 

“Jasper, this is our neighbor, Dougie.”

 

“Howdy, Dougie,” Jasper said with a big smile.

 

“You sure are tall,” Dougie observed as he shook Jasper’s proffered hand.

 

“And you sure have a lot of freckles.”

 

“Yeah,” Dougie giggled.

 

Jasper grinned at the boy and winked at Brian.

 

“Oops,” Dougie said.  “I hear my mom calling me.  When are you going to move in, Mr. Brian?”

 

“Soon, Dougie.  Jasper’s going to fix the bathroom so it’s easier for me to use.”

 

“Can you do it quick, Mr. Jasper?”

 

“I’ll do my best, son,” Jasper told him.

 

“That’s good.  I gotta go or my mom will be mad.  I’ll help you move in when you’re ready, Mr. Brian, Mr. Justin,” the boy promised them.

 

“Thank you, Dougie,” Justin replied with a big smile for the little boy.

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Brian repeated.

 

Dougie ran out the door before his mother had to come get him.

 

“That’s quite the neighbor you got there, Brian,” Jasper laughed.

 

“Yeah, want to take him home with you?” Brian asked.

 

“I think I’ll leave him for you.”

 

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Brian chuckled.  “Let me show you what needs to be done.”  
  


Brian led Jasper into the bedroom to look at the bathroom set up.  Justin and his mother stayed in the living room.

 

“Is Brian going to be able to stand that little boy being around?” Jennifer asked.

 

“I think he actually likes Dougie.  The kid doesn’t seem to notice that Brian’s in a wheelchair.  That always earns high points in Brian’s books.”

 

Jennifer smiled.  She had a lot to learn about this man who was now firmly ensconced in her son’s life.  And the more she learned the more she found she liked and respected Brian Kinney.  She still hoped her son knew what he was getting into.  Buying a house together was a major step in their relationship.

 

“I should get going,” Jennifer said.  “Here’s the keys.  The house is now officially yours.”

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Justin said kissing her cheek.  He accepted the keys and escorted his mother out to her car.

 

When Justin came back inside, Jasper and Brian were in the kitchen discussing the height of the counters.

 

“How’s it going?” Justin asked.

 

“I think I can do what Brian wants.  I’ll start day after tomorrow,” Jasper said.

 

“Great,” Brian said with a smile, “and I know the job will be done right.”

 

“Thanks for offering me this job.  It will help us a lot right now.  I better get going,” Jasper said.  “The missus will be looking for me.”

 

They said their good nights and Jasper left the house.  Brian and Justin looked at each other.

 

“I wish we had a bed here so I could fuck you in our new house,” Justin whispered leaning down to Brian and punctuating his words with a soft sensual kiss.

 

“Dougie’d probably come over to get some pointers,” Brian chuckled.

 

“You are so bad,” Justin laughed.  “It was sweet of him to offer to help us move in.”  
  


“Sweet?  He meant it.  He’ll be here trying to carry boxes for us.”

 

“He is quite the kid,” Justin said shaking his head.

 

“Could we stop talking about Dougie and get back to that part about fucking in our new home?”

 

“We could always do it in your chair,” Justin suggested with a wink.

 

“I seem to remember some outstanding moments together in this chair.”

 

“Care for an instant replay?”

 

“I care for a very long and steamy replay.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Justin said pulling his T-shirt over his head.

 

“Make sure the doors are locked and we’re not near a window,” Brian warned.  “I don’t feel like looking up while you’re fucking me and seeing Dougie staring back at me.”

 

Justin giggled.  “What makes you think you’ll have the strength to open your eyes when I’m finished with you?”

 

Brian groaned.  “Check the fucking doors before I explode.”  
  
Justin quickly did as directed.  He couldn’t wait to make love to his partner in their new house, no in their new home.  They would make it into a true home for both of them.

 

When everything was secure, Justin and Brian proceeded to make love as they took this new step together.  Their lives were entering a new phase and leading them in paths neither had expected.  But together they knew they could tackle anything.

 

 


End file.
